A Joining of Covens
by VisserZer0
Summary: While feeding in an unfamiliar area, Ax discovers a strange mountain lion corpse that has been emptied of it's blood. Curious, the Animorphs go investigate. Animorphs/Twilight Saga crossover. R&R please. Ch. 16 is now up!
1. Something New

**A.N: Okay guys, this my fist fanfic so don't be too mean okay? I don't think this type of X-over has been done before so hopefully it will be unique. Natureboy3, I know you're reading this so there! DGM3, If you're NOT reading this than I'm gonna have to put the hurtin' on you!**

**THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE!!!**

**ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SHOT!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Something New

Jake's POV

Crayak looked at me more intently this time, his single, blood red eye fixed directly on my paralyzed body. Unlike my previous dreams, he was not alone. Several cloaked figures surrounded his huge throne, reaching miles in height. Despite the difference from my other nightmares, Crayak still said the same word: "Soon,"

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. It's not like I'm not used to it. Since becoming an Animorph, I have been having nightmares on a regular basis, yet this particular dream seemed unnaturally real.

By the way, my name is Jake, but you already know the story. It was 9:30 A.M. and I decided that was a pretty good time to get up. I got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I had just barely started pouring my cereal when the phone rang.

BRINGGG!! BRINGGG!!

"Uhhg," I moaned, "I'm coming, I'm coming," I picked up the phone,

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hi Jake, it's Cassie. You want to come over and listen to that new CD I got?"

That was just a cover up. The other Animorphs and I try to disguise our conversations so no unsuspecting Controllers like my brother, Tom discover our secret.

"Sure," I answered, "I'll be right over."

I wrote my parents a note telling them that I would be over at Cassie's listening to music. I walked slowly back to my room to begin the morph to peregrine falcon. I opened the window about half way so that I could easily fly out when I was done morphing.

Morphing doesn't happen in a logical order, and it's anything but pretty. This time, my arms were the first to change. My fingers thinned out and lengthened, forming into the sleek feathers of the falcon. Soon the rest of my body was covered in feather patterns like some lunatic tattoo artist had gone nuts. My face elongated, becoming the sharp, tearing falcon's beak. My feet then shriveled into ripping talons. The last thing to happen was the shrinking. I shrank until I was falcon-sized, and ready to fly. The morph was complete.

The peregrine falcon is the fastest animal in the world. This being the case, it is no surprise that I was able to reach Cassie's barn in almost no time. I flew into a stable ad demorphed quickly while I waited for the others except for Cassie. She was already there.

After about five minutes, the others arrived one by one in their own bird-of prey-morphs except for Tobias. He didn't have to demorph. He is our grave reminder of what happens after you pass the two-hour mark. Once you go past that point, you stay in that form forever. Tobias now lives the lifestyle of a red-tailed hawk. I was surprised to see Ax here. He doesn't always come to meetings. He is an Andalite, and we don't want Cassie's mom or dad to see him is his natural form. To them, he is my "Canadese" cousin Philip. Everyone demorphed and chose some place to sit down. Ax was first to speak.

((Prince Jake,)) Ax began, ((I was feeding in an unfamiliar location, and as I was running, I came across an animal corpse.))

Now I was confused. Ax couldn't have brought us all here just to tell us about some dead animal in the woods.  
((I believe the creature is called a mountain lion. It has been emptied of almost all of its blood, and there is a human-shaped bite mark on its neck.))

"Ax showed me where he found it," Cassie started, "It looks like something extremely fast just came and mauled it, the poor thing. It didn't even have a chance."

"Oh, yeah," Marco said sarcastically, "it's the mountain lion we should _really_ be worrying about."

"Do you think it's Yeerk activity?" I asked,

((No,)) Ax answered, ((For two reasons: One, because Visser Three would never be careless enough to leave evidence out in the open. Two, because this whole sighting makes no sense. Is there nothing on Earth that would do this?))

"Well," Cassie said, "there are legends of-"

"Wait," Rachel cut her off, "you're not about to say 'vampire' are you?"

"What else looks like a human and sucks blood?"

"Maybe Chupacabra gave up on goats and took up a new mountain lion diet," That was Marco. He is always joking and trying to ease the mood. He is also my best friend.

"You know what, Marco?" Rachel snapped, "just shut up for once."

"Okay, enough," I snapped back. My cousin Rachel has somewhat of an anger problem.

"We're getting nowhere fast," I continued, "Ax, do you think you could show us exactly where you found this?"

((Of course, Prince Jake. It is not too far away from the barn,))

"Ax,"

((Yes, Prince Jake?))

"Don't call me 'prince',"

((Yes, Prince Jake,))

We morphed to fleas except for Tobias and jumped on to Ax's fur so we could travel without Ax having to stop for us. Andalites are much faster than humans, due to them having four legs rather than just two. Ax often wonders how us primitive humans even go about the day without falling on our faces every three seconds without a second set of legs. For that reason, he trips a lot when he is in human morph.

((We have arrived at our destination in only twenty-seven of your minutes.))

Andalites also have an internal clock so they can tell the time without a real clock or watch. This comes in handy when we are close to the two-hour mark in morph.

((Ax,)) Marco said, ((they're _everyone's _minutes. You're on Earth now so they are your minutes too.))

We hopped off Ax and demorphed back to human. We can only morph skin-tight clothing so right now, we were an odd assortment of kids in spandex, an alien, and a red-tailed hawk.

What we saw before us was- well, it was- nothing. No traces of any living thing remained. The area was completely empty, and had somewhat of an ominous feel to it.

((I do not understand,)) Ax stated, ((This area was completely ravaged when I came here.))

Tobias looked at Marco. ((I guess El Chupacabra cleaned up his mess,))

"Ax," I said, "tell us exactly what the area looked like when you were here. Also, Tobias, go fly around and see if you find anything suspicious but stay within thought-speak range."

Tobias flew off, and Ax began to speak.

((There were human footprints coming from over there,)) he pointed to a clearing in the far distance, so far, in fact, that I could barely see it at all, ((and they continued until they stopped exactly where I am currently positioned.))

I took a second glance at the clearing. It was a long way to run, even for someone who was in good shape. This thing had good endurance.

"Ax, did the footprints continue at the same rate the whole way?"

((Yes, Prince Jake, the creature did not show any signs of slowing down or stopping,

((Also, by the stride of the creature's steps, I would estimate that it was moving at speeds faster than a human could ever hope to reach.))

"Okay," Marco said "we know where it came from, but if it just stopped here, then how did it get the mountain lion?"

((That is my other concern. The lion was located about thirty feet north of here. The only way it could have reached the lion was if it had jumped.))

Great, so now this thing had super speed and agility, and it ate mountain lions for breakfast. Whatever this thing was, we could only hope that it was on our side.

"Where is Tobias?" Rachel asked, "he should have been back by now."

As if on command, Tobias came swooping out of the sky and landed on a nearby branch.

"Did you find anything?" I asked,

((I think I found what we are looking for,)) he said, ((there's this mansion a couple of miles from here, and the people living there are anything but normal.))

"What do you mean?"

((Well, they run at blazing speeds, and they never ate or used the bathroom once. One of them said something like 'hunting' and headed this way just a minute ago.))

Uh-oh, If one of them were headed towards us, at that speed, they would get here in no time. They would be too fast, even for our battle morphs. We would have zero time to plan, and what did Tobias mean by 'hunting'? Did they want to eat us?!

_Calm down, _I told myself, _you can't even be sure that they know we're here._

But I could only hope…


	2. Premonition

**A.N: This chapter was a little hard to write since I am more familiar with Animorphs than Twilight. Hope you all enjoy anyway!**

**As always NO FLAMES!!**

CHAPTER 2: Premonition Bella's POV

Edward stared down at the dirt. We were sitting on the Cullens' porch, just enjoying each other, but the look on Edward's face now suggested that something was troubling him. I can't stand Edward being unhappy. It has sort of a contagious effect on me. After a few long moments had passed, I finally decided to ask him what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked. There was no answer.

"Hello, Edward?" I asked again when he didn't answer,

"Someone has been here without our knowledge,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I felt another mind here just a minute ago," Edward answered, "a human mind, but I didn't see, hear, or smell anyone except for the family of course, did you?"

I paused for a second then sniffed the air. There were a few deer, a raccoon, the faint smell of a hawk from somewhere, and…whoa, what was that? There was a putrid stench emanating from somewhere in the distance but it didn't belong to any creature I had ever heard of. It for sure wasn't the human Edward had 'heard', but I felt compelled to tell him about it anyway.

"I didn't smell any humans, but if you concentrate, there is something gross smelling from far off."

This time it was Edward's turn to smell the forest.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he said, "but it isn't anything I've ever smelled before. It seems out of place here in the forest. I don't think it's natural,"

"Emmett just went hunting," Edward said again, "maybe he saw this thing."

We didn't say anything more for awhile. We were each trying to think of explanations for the rotten odor. I know it seems silly, but I had the feeling that the smell was important somehow, like it represented something. I don't know, maybe I was just being paranoid.

A few moments later, Esme came out from the house, beckoning us to come inside, her voice thick with urgency. At first, I didn't see anything unusual, but I looked in the living room to see Alice standing up, silent and motionless. Her expression was clearly one of extreme shock, but her normally lively golden eyes sat blank and emotionless upon her petrified face. Another long silence. Jeez, hadn't there been enough of those for one day?

Before I continue, let me explain something. Alice, like Edward, has a gift or supernatural power in addition to regular vampire powers. Instead of reading minds, she can predict the future. Her predictions aren't always set in stone but they are very accurate. It was clear that whatever she saw was very bad. The last time she had gone into a trance like that was when all of the Volturi had come from Volterra, falsely accusing us of committing an unspeakable crime.

"Alice, honey," Jasper asked softly, "what are you seeing?"

Alice took a moment and said, "We are being tracked. All of us." Her voice was little more than a whisper. If I were still human, I wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. Tracked? Did she mean like when James was tracking me or was this something else?

"I wouldn't say tracked is the right word, more like followed. The trackers aren't vampires but humans. Five humans and something I can't see. That is what's bothering me most. If I can't see it then it could be a threat."

Something Alice couldn't see? Could that be linked to the mystery smell from just a few minutes earlier? Did the humans know what we were? They must have known something was different about us or they wouldn't even bother. Also, this must be something big in order for Alice to completely shut down like that. According with the putrid stench and Alice's blocked sight, something unknown was prowling the forest behind Forks. Maybe even something dangerous.

I spoke up, "You know, there was something rancid smelling earlier. It was from far off but it was there all the same, and I have no idea at all what it could be. Maybe the thing you can't see and the bad-smelling creature are the same thing."

"You may be right," she answered, "but then-oh my God! I can't see Emmett anymore!"

"_What?" _we all exclaimed, even Renesmee.

"I can't see him, he just disappeared. What if that thing has him?"

I didn't even want to think about that. Emmett may not have been the nicest to me, what with his innuendoes and jokes about Edward and I, but he was family now, and we had to act fast. If we didn't, things could get ugly really fast. For all we knew, this thing could be even stronger than a vampire. If that was the case, then Emmett was toast. Rosalie let out a low snarl. I could understand what she was feeling. If Edward were in that kind of danger, I would immediately try to save him without even thinking or planning ahead. Apparently Rosalie had more control than that.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she snapped, "let's go!"

Or, I could have been wrong.

"We must leave quickly, but let's not rush things, Rose," Carlisle spoke for the first time today, "We don't know what this thing is. We don't even know that it's an enemy. We approach slowly, then, if it's hostile, I guess we have no choice."

I suddenly got a little worried, "Who's going to stay with Renesmee?" I asked, afraid for my child.

"Come on Mom, I can fight," she said, "I'm as strong as anyone here, just smaller."

Renesmee was interesting. She was a hybrid. Half vampire, half human. She could eat, although she preferred blood. She could go out in the sun without sparkling, and she possessed all regular vampire abilities. She even had a gift in which she could transfer thoughts via touch. Inside, I knew my worry was irrational, but I couldn't help but feel just a little wary.

"Okay," I said at last, "but if you get hurt, then you come right back here, understand?"

"Okay, okay," she said, "but I can take care of myself,"

It was settled. We were going to take fifteen minutes to plan, although Rosalie was for leaving in five minutes. Our plan was to advance slowly towards the site, well slow in vampire terms, then just wait a minute before showing ourselves. If Emmett was injured or being attacked, then we would skip the last part of the plan and go in head on. We would try to negotiate first. That was Carlisle's idea since he was the pacifist of the Cullens. If that didn't work, we would try to incapacitate the creature. Then finally, if all else failed, we would fight to kill. I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I really did.

After planning, we stepped outside, prepared ourselves mentally, and ran full out towards the forest. I suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	3. First Encounter

**A.N: This was a little hard to write too since I wasn't sure how the Cullens would react to a freaky, blue, half-centaur alien thing.**

**CHAPTER 3: First Encounter**

Ax's POV

The creature in front of me looked like a human in every way, in fact, if I hadn't been expecting something like this, I would probably have been completely fooled. It was a strong looking male with short black hair and golden eyes. By its appearance, I would estimate that it was not much older than the other Animorphs. Maybe just by a year or two. Appearances aside, it was clearly not human at all. It ran at speeds almost too fast for my eyes to see. The other Animorphs were hidden in morph in case this creature proved to be hostile and attacked.

"What the heck?" It spoke in a human voice. Obviously it was not a controller or it would have yelled "Andalite!" rather than "what the heck?". I decided it was safe to speak.

((Hello,)) I said, ((my name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.))

"Whoa," it said, "you can talk but it's in my head."

((Yes, it is the natural way my species communicates. I am an Andalite. What are you called?))

"I'm a human," It must, like me, try to blend in with humans to keep itself a secret.

((Ah, I see, but is it not true that humans are incapable of running at the speeds that you have just achieved?))

"What the heck are you?" it asked,

((I believe that I have already stated that I am an Andalite. Therefore, it is only fair that, in return, you tell me the name of your species.))

"I don't know what you mean." It stated flatly. Apparently, this was a stubborn creature. I was beginning to grow impatient.

((Please answer my question.))

"Okay," it answered, "lower that tail and give me one good reason why I should trust you, then I'll answer your questions."

I reluctantly lowered my tail and then said; ((As for trusting me, do you really have a choice? I could easily remove your head from your shoulders with my tail just as fast as you can run, but I have not. You clearly do not represent a threat to me.))

"Good point," it said, and took a deep breath, "My name is Emmett. I am a vampire. Do you know what that is?"

((No,)) I answered, ((please explain,))

"To humans, we are just myths and legends and most humans do not believe in us, but as you can see, we exist."

"Most of our kind feeds on human blood, but our coven, along with our cousins in Denali, do not, instead we feed on animal blood. We go to school with the humans and try to blend in. It would arouse suspicion if we did not attend class and just kept to ourselves instead.

"We are incapable of sleeping, digesting solid food, peeing, defecating, and pretty much everything except for breathing. We can breathe but do not need to, but we find it uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell. Also, our hearts do not beat, and our bodies are unable to change, meaning the females are incapable of giving birth. Is that enough for you or do I have to tell you my entire life story too?"

That was obviously all a lie, or at least most of it was. It is impossible to live without breathing. Even fish and plants must breathe to survive. Also, if the females are incapable of procreating then how has this species survived? I was beginning to grow even more irritated with this Emmett. How could he expect any sensible being to believe this impossibility? If these 'vampires' were unable to urinate, then what happens to the waste left behind by the blood? I could see how they do not defecate for they are incapable of eating solid foods. Even still, this whole conversation had been a waste of time. How could this Emmett expect me to trust him if he could not even tell the truth? I decided not to tell him this at the moment. Instead, I consulted Prince Jake.

((Prince Jake,)) I said, ((This creature Emmett is obviously lying for unknown reasons. His statements are scientifically impossible. One simply cannot live without breathing, yet I have not seen Emmett take one breath yet. Perhaps he is just a Yeerk hologram covering up something bigger.))

((Maybe,)) Prince Jake answered, ((I'm in mosquito morph right now. I will try to land on him and see if he is solid. If not, we bail right away in case it's a trap.))

I saw Prince Jake fly over to Emmett and land perfectly on his left shoulder. He then flew back to avoid being swatted at. Emmett was not a hologram apparently, but then what was he? He was more than human, that much was clear. Not even with my Andalite speed could I outrun him, and it was logical to assume that he also possessed great strength. I would not want to engage him in battle unaided.

((Whoa,)) Marco said, ((did anyone else feel that whoosh just now?))

((Yeah,)) Prince Jake answered, ((it almost blew me out of the air, and it didn't feel like wind.))

((I felt it too,)) said Rachel, ((There it is again!))

((That isn't the way wind moves,)) said Cassie, ((I think there are more of these things. It kind of feels like the breeze you feel when a car whizzes by you or when someone runs past you, just magnified.))

((Uh, guys,)) it was Tobias who spoke this time, ((there are more of them coming, about eight more of them. Yep, they're here in the trees about a hundred yards away from Ax. You guys might want be on alert.)) Tobias was silent for a moment and then said, ((I just realized, these are the same people from that big mansion I saw earlier. I was right, there is definitely something wrong with them.))

Tobias was correct. I could just barely see them now. They were advancing very quickly. I am today still amazed at the speed of these beings. They were now close enough that a human or Andalite would not even have to try to see them. There were, as Tobias had said, eight of them. There were three males and five females. From what I know of human standards, they were all very beautiful and very pale.

The one nearest to me was a tall male with reddish-brown hair and orange-looking eyes. Unlike most human adolescents, he, nor any of the other strange beings, had any blemishes or "zits" as the Animorphs call them, on his face. The one behind him was a female with brown hair (**A.N: I'm not sure if that's right. I don't remember what color Bella's hair is**) and yellow eyes as well. The reddish-haired male was clearly protecting her.

The one that really struck me though was standing beside the female. She was female as well, yet she was no more than a child! She couldn't have been over eight years of age. She was also different in another way as well, she had some color in her face unlike the others who were completely pale. There was also a stocky blonde male and a female who was blonde as well. There was a short female with short hair standing next to them. The last two were older looking. One was a red-haired female and the other was a blonde male.

They waited, as though they were expecting me to strike at Emmett. I assumed these strangers were his family.

((Ax,)) it was Prince Jake, ((we're going to bail for a second and come back and spread out in our battle morphs in case things turn ugly.))

I often question the humans' ability to think ahead but obviously that was not an issue at the moment. Prince Jake was being careful around these creatures.

Apparently, seeing that I was not a current threat, the older male stepped out of the trees. The others still waited.

He took a tentative step towards me before saying, "Hello, if you can speak, please say something,"

((Hello,)) I said, ((I do not mean any harm. My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am an Andalite. Your friend Emmett tells me you are known as 'vampires', and that feed on blood. Is this correct?))

"How strange," he said, "you can speak with out a mouth by transferring thoughts."

Sensing no danger, the other vampires came from out of the trees to stand behind their negotiator. These creatures did not seem to be very fond of answering my questions. I could confirm that none of the others were controllers either.

((Ax, what's the situation?)) Prince Jake asked. The others were done morphing and were now concealed around the area.

((Yeah, have they tried to eat you yet?)) That was Marco,

((They do not appear to be hostile. I believe that they are afraid that I am going to attack. It is clear that none of them are controllers.))

((Hey,)) said Cassie, ((I recognize them. They're the Cullens from school, you know, those people who always sat at their own little corner at lunch? I even had the blonde girl, Rosalie, in one of my classes before they graduated.))

((Yeah,)) Rachel agreed, ((and there's Edward, the gorgeous one who's protecting --is that –Bella Swan?! What happened to her, and who's that little girl that's with them?))

((Well, there's the nuthouse for you,)) said Marco, ((a group of seemingly normal people turn out to be some kind of superhuman freaks.))

((You know, we turn into animals and you're calling _them _freaks?))

((Can we please get back to problem?)) Prince Jake ordered,

((We need to find out all we can. Ax, give them the details on what is happening on Earth.))

((Yes, Prince Jake, but I would advise you not to trust these creatures completely. You never know what they could be hiding.))

((I'll keep that in mind. For now, just explain.))

I began with the encounter in the construction site where the Animorphs first met my brother, Elfangor. I then told them about the Yeerks, and what they are doing to Earth. I continued for several more minutes about the Yeerks and Visser Three along with other information. The Cullens listened to the story and I told my human friends that they could now demorph.

A.N: I know, I know, I shouldn't have left you hanging, but I assure you that all will be revealed in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I would love to hear any suggestions for future chapters.


	4. Vissers and Vampires

**A.N: My first stab at Edward'd POV. I read some of the partial draft of Midnight Sun on Stephanie Meyer's website to help me write this chapter.**

**NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **Vissers and Vampires

Edward's POV

What the strange blue creature spoke of would have been, by all means, impossible. I would surely have heard the desperate, helpless pleas of the trapped hosts along with their Yeerk, as the blue creature had called them, masters. However, I could see in the creature's thoughts that he was telling the absolute truth. Aliens were invading Earth.

The Yeerks were little more than large slugs, but what they did was terrifying, even to a vampire. They were conquerors, parasites. They took control of minds, human or otherwise. They enter the brain through the ear canal and once they touch the brain, take complete control. The Controllers as they are called, can be anyone: your parents, friends, teachers and anyone else you can think of. A Yeerk who holds the title of Visser Three leads them. Visser Three is cold, cruel enemy, killing even his own inferiors for simply asking a question.

The creature had explained that it, along with five humans fought the Yeerks. That was laughable but still, I could see in the Andalite's mind that it was true. Him and the humans had the ability to change their shape, only having to touch a creature to acquire it's DNA. By calling up the DNA, they could then change, or morph into the creature they focused on. They used this power to keep the Yeerks at bay until the Andalite fleet arrived and defeated the Yeerks. The Andalite did not expect his people to come.

Still, where were the five humans he had spoken of? He already knew of our speed and strength, so it would be foolish for the Andalite to come alone. That scythe-like tail may prove effective against a single vampire but not a whole coven of nine. Of coarse, I knew the humans were near by. It seems that the way they communicate in morph is by hearing each other's thoughts, such as I do, except they can choose to let everyone around hear, or only certain people hear. That is also the Andalite's natural way of communication, seeing that they lack mouths. I had heard the Andalite tell the other "Animorphs" that they could now come out and demorph. He had also called one of them "Prince Jake".

All of a sudden, I saw an orange and black blur shoot out from the surrounding trees. It turned out to be a Siberian tiger. The tiger was followed by a wolf, then a grizzly bear, and lastly, a gorilla and a red-tailed hawk came out from the forest. From the Andalite's, and their own thoughts, I discovered that their names were Jake, who was the tiger, Marco, who was the gorilla, Cassie, who was the wolf, Rachel, the bear, and Tobias, the hawk. The Andalite's name was Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil or Ax for short. After a brief moment, the animals began to change. Fur became skin; tails shrunk back into their bodies, claws turned to fingernails. Finally, after three minutes, the spectacle was over. Only Tobias, the hawk remained in morph. I realized suddenly, that he was the mind I had heard before Alice's vision. I could not see any evidence because there was none to see. The spy was on appearance, an animal.

I did recognize the humans' names. To my surprise, they were all students at Forks High School. They were sophomores. Probably no older than fourteen or fifteen, yet by Jake's appearance, I could tell he had matured a lot from fighting the Yeerks. The Animorphs' minds all said about the same thing, _It's the Cullens. I always knew something was up with them. But who's the new one, or that little girl?_ Not very interesting at all.

Finally, Jake spoke, "I'll take it from here, Ax. I assure you that what Ax told you is the whole truth. We are being invaded and the Yeerks could be anyone. Thousands of new Controllers are being made every day. If the Yeerks are not stopped, the whole planet will fall." The clearing was silent for a moment, then, "Wow," started Emmett, "you Ani-whatevers actually expect us to believe that crap? Alien slugs? Not even a human is going to be able to be taken down by some slimy worm."

"It's the truth," I assured him, "neither the Andalite, nor Jake is lying."

"Yeah, but—," Emmett began again, "Emmett," Carlisle stopped him, "they have explained their story, so it is proper that we explain ours."

"Carlisle is right," Bella said for the first time, "they need to hear our side of all this."

"As I am sure your friend the Andalite has already told you," Carlisle began, "we are not completely human. We were once, but have since been transformed into vampires." I heard Marco try to suppress a laugh. _Right, _he thought, _and our story is ridiculous. _

"We cannot sleep or digest any solid foods. Obviously, we feed on blood but not the blood of humans. Instead of taking innocent lives, we feed on the blood of animals. It feeds us, but is not what our bodies desire, still, we deal with it and move on. We are also incapable of urinating or defecating. We do not require oxygen but find it uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell. Also, we are immortal.

"Everyone here has been in some near death situation which is why I have transformed them. The vampire venom, if not given in a great dosage will, not kill, but change the victim into a vampire himself or herself. After three days of excruciating pain, the transformation is complete. New vampires are called newborns. Newborns, being new to vampire instincts, think of little else but blood and feeding. It usually takes about a year for the effect to wear off and for the vampire to regain control over him or herself again.

"I saved Emmett from death after he was mauled by a grizzly bear," Carlisle looked at Rachel, "and Edward was dying from the Spanish flu when I saved him. Now Bella here has a very interesting story to tell but that can come later.

"Some vampires have certain gifts in addition to regular powers. For instance, Edward has the ability to hear thoughts and Alice can see predictions of the future. If it weren't for her, we may never have come here."

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Emmett, "I could smell _him_," he pointed at Ax, "from ten miles away."

The Andalite stiffened, ((Andalites have never been known to smell. We are a clean people.))

"Ax, get over it," Rachel said, "at least you know they won't be interested in eating you." We all laughed, even Tobias, the hawk. I began to wonder why Tobias had not changed back to his own human form.

"Tobias?" I asked the hawk,

((Yeah,)) he answered,

"Why haven't you changed to your own human form?"

((I broke the time limit,)) he said, ((you can only stay in morph for two hours unless you plan on keeping the morph forever. I was trapped in the Yeerk Pool and I overstayed my time in morph.))

It was not necessary to ask, of course but I felt like it would have been violating his privacy to just read it from his mind without permission.

I also wondered why the presence of the Animorphs did not alarm or confuse me but I soon found the answer. They were like the werewolves. They could change shape at will although they had a time limit whereas the werewolves could stay in wolf form for the rest of their lives. One advantage of the Animorphs though, is that they could become anything they could touch. If they needed to fly, they morph birds. If they need to swim, they morph fish. Whether it be speed, altitude, or stealth, the Animorphs were there.

The werewolves on the other hand were pure power. They could go at it all day and not even get too tired. Their communication range also has no known limits while the Animorphs have to be fairly close together. I suddenly had an idea. If we all allied; Cullen, Quileute, and Animorph, then we could surely defeat these Yeerks without much trouble.

Of course I would have to stay alongside Bella. If she had to do something that required us to be separated, then she just wouldn't do it. It was as simple as that. Jasper had once been our strategist when we were preparing to face off against an army of newborn vampires. He could be useful here as well. Emmett would probably protest because he does not trust the humans. He thinks I am missing something in their minds. That is, of course, ridiculous. I don't miss anything. If I were in, Bella would be in as well without a question. The same thing would go for Alice. Rosalie would follow Emmett and I could not tell for Carlisle and Esme. Bella would never let Renesmee fight in a million years, and I would not be able to stop her from reaching that choice. I also wasn't sure if the werewolves would agree to this decision. Our relationship with them was already rocky at best.

I decided to put the matter aside for now and forced my mind to return to the present. I must have wondered off for a while because the next thing I heard was, "Edward, come on, we asked you to vote. Do you think an alliance is in order?" The voice belonged to Jasper. I was surprised because he rarely speaks.

Jasper recapped the whole conversation and it was as if they could hear _my _thoughts rather than the other around. I voted yes, obviously. Jasper and Alice voted yes. As I thought, Rosalie and Emmett had both voted no. Carlisle and Esme voted yes. Bella voted yes but stated that Renesmee was to have no pert in the fighting. So it was decided. Three against the motion and six for it. We would ally and fight the Yeerks.

* * *

Later that day, we met at what I had been told was the Animorphs' regular meeting place, Cassie's barn. Jake filled us in on some more little details. Visser Three was morph capable and possessed an Andalite body. I figured that was manageable due to our own strength. I was gravely mistaken. When I heard of the Visser's morphs, what they could do, and just how many he had collected throughout the galaxy, I was immediately thinking, _we can't do it. No matter what our strength is, we'll never be able to defeat him._ I was in despair. We were al doomed to die and we were agreeing to it willingly.

I now sincerely wished that I had voted against the alliance.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Will Edward quit the alliance? Will the Yeerks finally be defeated? Hey, wait, I can't give that out until the end of the story! All reviewers get _FREE ICE CREAM!!!_**


	5. Complaining and The Locker

**A.N: Ah, another chapter. I'm warning you right now: If you're squeamish or if things freak you out easily, then for your own good, skip the first few paragraphs of Part Two. This is your warning. **

**To my two reviewers of the last chapter: Your ice cream is coming via air-mail.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: **Part One: Complaining

Marco's POV

Who does he think he is? There is _no way at all _that some bloodsucking lunatic is more gorgeous than I am. I mean seriously, he only looks that way because of his transformation. At least I was born with these manly good looks. Even Rachel is going all ga-ga over this guy. Her and Cassie keep talking about how hot Edward Cullen is when they think no one is looking. It sickens me. Normal human beings must not be good enough for her. First a bird and now a freaking vampire! To top it all off, I have to fight alongside this guy now because of the new alliance. He'll learn soon enough not to mess with the great Marco.

"It's not like I throw myself at people you know," I jumped about a foot in the air. The stupid, stalking mind reader. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but listen. It's quite the other way around, actually. The humans throw themselves at me." Oh, so now he was coming up with excuses and pathetic ones at that.

"Besides, I'm married,"

"Oh yeah, that's a –married?"

"Yes, to Bella,"

Now the perfect, pretty boy bloodsucker was married. What? No, I'm not jealous. How dare you even think such a thing! Shame on you, reader. Anyway, back to the point. Could he get any more perfect?

"Oh really?" I said, not believing his little stories, "then let me see a--," Before I could finish, he showed me the ring on his finger. I hate that stupid power of his. He abuses it too much.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be off drinking blood or sleeping in your coffin?"

"There are two problems with that last part: One, we can't sleep, and two, the coffin thing is just a cliché."

Argh, are there NO comebacks that work on this guy? I'll show him. He'll grovel to his knees when he hears my amazingly witty sense of humor.

"Not likely," That's it! I'm just going to walk away and let him go read someone else's mind. I am so sick of this. Who do these Cullens think they are anyway, barging in on our all-ready screwed up lives? Can't they just mind their own business? Yes, I do complain a lot, so just live with it, okay?

I finally just got up and left Mr. Perfect there alone. It serves him right. What right does he have to read people's minds anyway? It's just impolite, that's what it is. He needs to mind his own mind for once in his everlasting life. Whew, look at the time. All this complaining about Edward has made the time go by so fast. I walked home before my dad got worried and called the cops.

Naturally, he lectured me about how I was breaking curfew and how I could have gotten mugged. If only he knew how I could take care of myself. I finally went to sleep and a satisfying dream about Edward getting run over by a bus. He died and no one went to his funeral. Poor him, not!

**A.N: Sorry Edward-lovers, but I could just see Marco complaining like that. Besides, it was fun! Okay, time for Part Two. Keep in mind that this part is not a joke like Part One was, and is considerably darker and more serious in tone. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:** Part Two: The Locker

Marco's POV

At 6:30AM, my alarm rang for school. I really didn't want to get up today. There was just one more day until spring break. Couldn't they just make today a day off? Apparently, they like to torture us. I drowsily got up, got dressed and ate breakfast. I told my dad that I was leaving and I headed to the bus stop. Well, at least Edward wouldn't be going to school here anymore. That was a plus.

When the morning bell rang, I got my backpack and headed over to my locker to drop it off before going to first period technology. I opened my locker to find my stuff completely gone. There wasn't even one pencil to be seen. Instead, the locker walls were covered in various pictures and drawings each depicting people being stabbed, burned, or a combination of the two. Some of them looked like newspaper articles or diary entries. Some were very graphic and detailed.

* * *

_Purifying the Demon: The Punishment of Corrupted Souls._

The picture depicted what looked like a human being, grossly deformed. The person had no limbs and had been stabbed from the groin up through the head with a long, wooden stake. He or she was being burnt alive in what looked like a public bonfire. Someone who looked like a priest was gathering up the decapitated limbs. There was a village in the background and the villagers were huddled around the fire, thrusting knives and other weapons in the air. Looking more closely, I could tell that they were yelling. What really bugged me though, was that the photo looked like it was taken from sometime around the 1600s. Cameras had clearly not been invented yet. How strange.

* * *

_Incubus_

The drawing was of a man, who had glowing red eyes, engaging in sexual intercourse with a woman. Both were completely naked. I looked closer and saw that the man was biting the woman's throat. The woman was holding a knife and trying to ward off her attacker. The bed was horribly bloodstained and filthy. I realized with a shock the he was drinking her blood. These were pictures of vampires.

* * *

Somebody must be trying to tell me about what we were getting into with the Cullens, but who? Who could possibly have obtained pictures like these? Another startling fact was that these were not taken from the Internet, but were the real thing, the actual pictures and drawings from centuries ago.

I started thinking about Edward seriously now. Were him and his family anything like the monsters in these pictures? If so, then we had to break the alliance before we all die and end up as vamp chow. This, of course, did not improve my feelings about Edward.

"Marco!" Dang, it was Chapman, the Vice-Principal. The bell had rung, I realized, about five minutes ago. Chapman was a known, high-ranking Controller. "Get to my office now, and explain why you aren't in class." I quickly shoved as many pictures as I could into my backpack and put it in my locker.

Chapman was not happy with me, not happy at all, "So Marco, why are you here and not in your first class?"

"I was looking for my assignment that I had lost in my locker. I didn't want my teacher to yell at me, but that seems to be happening right now." Wow, even to myself, I sounded pathetic. I was in trouble for sure.

"Well, I'm sure you know the punishment for skipping class. Detention! Today and tomorrow. You're a smart young man and I don't like giving out disciplines to smart young men. You know, I know the perfect thing to get you back on track. You should join The Sharing. We have a lot of fun and I'm sure you will see a great increase in your grades and your everyday life. In fact, there's a meeting tonight. We are initiating some new full members. Tell you what, if you show up tonight, I'll forget what I said about detention tomorrow, do we have a deal?"

Initiating some new members? That would be a perfect opportunity to free some innocent people. Oh yeah, I'll be there.

"Sure Mr. Chapman, I'll go tonight. It sounds fun."

"It will be, now get to class. Just tell your teacher that you were talking to Mr. Chapman."

I didn't need to be told twice. I got out of my chair and went out the door.

At the end of the day, when I went back to my locker to gather my stuff, there was a new picture:

* * *

_Breaking the Alliance_

It showed us, the Animorphs, lying dead and bloody in the woods, while the Cullens kneeled over us, drinking our blood. Their eyes glowed a deep blood-red. I nearly passed out. Something about looking at that particular picture made my head hurt like hell.

The Cullens were trouble. That much was for sure.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, I know I used too many of those line thingies in this one. Anyway, I will provide a short recap in the next chapter for anyone who took my advise. Don't forget to review! Also, vote on my poll. Your choices (the ones that aren't jokes) directly effect the way this story will go. **


	6. The Sharing

**A.N: Argh! I humbly beg anyone who reads this to review for Corn's sake! Whether it's positive (This rocks! Update soon!) or negative (This is the worst thing I've ever read. Go f*ck yourself!), I don't care! PLEASE REVIEW!! Okay, rant over. Here's the recap I promised:**

**Upon opening his locker, Marco finds his things gone. Instead, his locker is filled with disturbing pictures of people being killed. After closer inspection, he discovers that these are really pictures of vampires. He then wonders if the alliance with the Cullens is really a good idea.**

**That's if you just skipped the first few paragraphs. If you skipped the whole thing, then I can't help you (or I am too lazy to). Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: **The Sharing

Rachel's POV

I guess once you've been through the kinds of things that me and the other Animorphs have been through, it shouldn't be very surprising when some family that lives in a mansion in the woods turns out to really be something crazy like a coven of vampires, but it was. It also didn't help very much when the hottest guy on the Earth turned out to be one of those said vampires. That's just kind of creepy, but cool in it's own way. What sucks though, is that he's married. That pretty much annihilates any chance of him being mine.

Anyway, complaining and ranting like this makes me sound way too much like Marco and trust me, that's something you don't want to ever do. If Edward's the hottest guy then Marco is definitely the most annoying. He complains and whines and is always telling stupid jokes. He is a real pain in the butt.

Despite being such an annoyance, he did manage to give us some interesting information. The Sharing was putting on a ceremony initiating some new full members. If we showed up, and caused some trouble, then we could free some potential hosts. I was pumped up and ready to go.

The strange thing is though, that when Jake asked Marco how he got this information, Marco turned a little pale, said something about being called to Chapman's office for being late, and then he just changed the subject. It doesn't take an idiot to see that he was hiding something. The plan was, we were all going to tell our parents that we were going to The Sharing with Tom tonight. We wanted to help him support the new members. Yeah, right.

The Cullens were coming as well. They wouldn't be with us, as that would arouse suspicion, but they wanted to take the opportunity to see how the Yeerks operated, and also to know what they were up against. The meeting was in an hour and a half. We were going to meet a half-hour before the meeting to plan our strategy and to explain to the Cullens what The Sharing was really about. We explained about Chapman being a Controller and about Jake's brother Tom being a Controller as well. We also described to them what Visser Three's human morph looked like. We warned them as well about Ax in human morph, about how food is sometimes, okay all the time, too much for him to handle.

"So," Emmett said, "alien boy here would freak out if I gave him a cookie." Oh boy, here we go.

"Cookie. Cook-kie. Cookie! I would like a cookie!"

"Ax likes to play with words too." Jake explained,

"But," said Edward, holding Bella's hand, urrgh, "wouldn't the Yeerks realize that he is an Andalite if he does that?"

"We try to keep him under control," I pointed out.

"Okay," Jake announced, "back to business, we need to get going. Animorphs, morph to birds. Cullens, I'll assume that you can run to the meeting, right?"

"That's right," said Carlisle.

The meeting was being held at First Beach on the La Push (**Don't kill me! I'll provide an explanation for why the Cullens can be there later in the story**) reservation. The local Quileute tribe often allowed The Sharing to hold activities on their land. If only they knew what they were supporting.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, we arrived at a dumpster close to the meeting place and demorphed. Except for Tobias. Whenever he demorphs, it's back to his hawk form. We got our regular clothes out from our place of storage and headed over to the meeting place. It looked like we were early. People were just getting the driftwood bonfire started and I could see a group of nervous looking people standing off to the side. Those were the soon-to-be Controllers, but if we could help it, no one would be enslaved tonight.

The Cullens had already arrived and were seated at a far corner across from us. Tobias was in a tree somewhere looking for anything suspicious. Ax was eyeing the refreshments eagerly. Back behind the bonfire was a large tent where the people would enter free, and come out with a Yeerk in their head. That was our goal: get to the tent.

((Uh, guys,)) it was Tobias, ((you might want to hurry up. The visser is getting ready to start.))

"Okay," Jake said, "Rachel, Marco, sneak out and morph fly. Then try to get over to the tent."

"Sure thing, Fearless Leader. Come on, Xena," if you couldn't have already guessed, that was Marco.

"Let's do it!" unfortunately, I had to whisper as to not be overheard.

Marco and I silently slid under the benches we were sitting on and began to morph. Morphing bugs is gross. Especially this particular one, I mean who wants to have a long proboscis shoot out from their mouth? We finished the morph and began to fly towards the tent.

The visser stepped out and began to speak, "Welcome! Today, I would like to give you all the opportunity to support your peers as they go through this great step to becoming a full member of The Sharing! They have worked hard to achieve this honor and will now be able to experience The Sharing at it's fullest! See them stand before you now," Visser Three pointed at the nervous group of people, "brave and willing to take the next great step in their journey. They have deserved it without a doubt! Now, to the future full members: when I call out your name, please walk over to the tent and my colleague will announce you as a full member!"

He paused for a moment and then shouted, "Jessica Stanley, please make your way over to the tent."

Crap! We weren't close enough yet. Hopefully we wouldn't have this problem with the next person. After a few moments, we made it to the tent. Fortunately, the entrance to the tent was faced away from the crowd. That way, we could avoid being seen as we snuck in.

((Am I the only one who thinks that, just maybe, sneaking up on a Controller in a tent while we're human is just a little insane?))

((Of course not, Marco, it's very insane,)) I said, ((now let's do it!))

((Oh, man. Things are going to go bad now.))

I ignored Marco's comment and kept going. When I had landed a safe distance from the tent, praying that I was out of sight, I demorphed back to human. Marco was soon to follow. Once we were both human, we waited, unfortunately, for Jessica Stanley's infestation. Once that was over and the Visser Three called out the next person, I approached the tent and darted in.

"Anda--!" I covered the Controllers mouth.

"Quiet, if you don't want your neck snapped," I warned. Marco was soon to follow me in. The tent, as we had expected, contained a portable Yeerk Pool. The next person, who's name was Logan Hawburn came up to the tent. I pulled him in and told him to keep quiet, "we're saving you, now shut up," was what Marco had said.

A new thought-speak voice interrupted our situation, ((Unless you wish for my young warriors to kill you, you will follow my instructions,)) Oh, thank God for Tobias. I would have kissed him if he was human and was in here with us, ((first, you will set the temperature on the Yeerk Pool to boiling level and wait for the Yeerks to die. Second, you will let my warriors escape unharmed, then you will let the human go. Boil the pool, but wait for my instrucion before you do anything else.))

To just us and the boy, Logan Hawburn, he said, ((Okay, kid, when you hear the man yell 'Andalite', go to the other kids that are waiting and tell them to run for there lives, then go with them. Make sure to run as fast as you can, and don't look back. Also, don't tell anyone else about this. It will get you in big trouble.))

Back to the Controller, he said, ((wait for my warriors to leave, then wait for further instruction,)) We left the tent and waited silently for Tobias to give his next instruction to the Controller, ((Look out the window of the tent. When my warriors are out of sight, yell 'Andalite' as loud as you can.))

Marco and I ran towards the forest. Once we were at a safe distance, I heard the Controller yell, "ANDALITE!".

Logan Hawburn bolted out of the tent and told his fellows to run for it. They did, and then all hell broke loose.

"Do not be alarmed," the visser shouted, and then, a full grown male Siberian tiger lunged at him. Jake directed his thought-speak so that only us and the Cullens could hear, ((Call off this operation or I will kill you now. You have no chance to resist. One wrong move and I could bite your jugular and it would all be over. Tell everyone in the crowd to leave now, then you will leave, _visser_, and you will not come back. If you do, we will know.))

"Andalite filth. You will pay and you will serve the Yeerk Empire one day. Mark my words."

Jake slashed Visser Three across the chest then darted off.

"Please do not panic," said Visser Three once Jake had released him, "I will be sure to contact The Gardens and tell them of the escaped animals. Please leave the area in an orderly fashion. I am very sorry that this happened."

The crowd ran away as fast as they could. In fact, some of them had already left like the other Animorphs and the Cullens. I felt good. That had to be one of our biggest successes yet. There must have been one-hundred-fifty people there, and we freed all but one. That was a great victory. It was smart of Jake to be ready, but how did he manage to leave? I'm sure Visser Three wouldn't have let anyone go.

Anyway, we regrouped at the Cullens' this time and discussed our success. We explained to the Cullens that that was how our missions usually went and that's what's to be expected of the alliance.

After we had taken care of that, Marco stood up and announced how he really got the information about the meeting.

His story was anything but comforting.


	7. Tribal Issues

**A.N: I probably should have put this up at the beginning of the story: I don't own Twilight or Animorphs. K. A. Applegate owns Animorphs. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing sadly.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: **Tribal Issues

Jacob's POV

_One hour ago…_

There was a lot of commotion coming from First Beach where The Sharing was holding theirceremony. Apparently they were initiating some new full members. I had never really liked The Sharing being on our land. They just seemed to be too…shadowy. They claim to be like some sort of Boy Scouts or a youth group or something but they are very strange. They come to La Push to hold their cookouts and other activities of the sort. I don't like it but the tribal elders think they support a good cause. Who knows, maybe I'm just being paranoid but it seems like ever since the whole werewolf thing, I've been getting some sort of a bad feeling from them. Their leader, Victor Trent is really creepy too. He mutters under his breath and has to use the bathroom a lot. Really secretive guy if you ask me.

Tonight did not help with my feelings about The Sharing. For one, the local vamps were at the meeting, which I felt to be very strange. We had since altered the treaty as to not include the Cullens. This was because of our sort-of alliance and I didn't like it one bit. As much as I don't like the Cullens (excluding Bella and Renesmee of course), I couldn't see them being connected to The Sharing but there they were. Anyway, tonight was unlike other meeting. I could see the future full members nervously waiting off to the side of everyone else. I noticed that one of Bella's old school friends, Jessica was among them. This may have been the reason for the Cullens' appearance. I tried to calm myself with that but it didn't really help all that much.

Victor Trent went through his whole boring welcoming speech and then began to call out names. The people that he called were then asked to enter the tent that was situated behind the fire. Jessica Stanley was first. After about three minutes, she came out and sat by her parents in the crowd. The next person called was a boy named Logan Hawburn. That's when things started to get freaky. About six minutes had passed and he had still not returned from the tent. I could see a little hint of worry flash across Trent's face but it was gone in an instant. I saw some sort of rustling coming from the tent. About five seconds later I heard the guy in the tent yell something that sounded like "ANDALITE!" Whatever that is. Maybe it's some weird Sharing code word.

Logan Hawburn bolted from the tent and joined his fellows. They too ran and then the whole beach was in anarchy. People ran off, worried parents asked if that was part of the routine and others were just sitting there looking dumbfounded. Trent started to speak but then a tiger ran from the woods and nailed him down. Seriously, a freaking tiger! The tiger held him down for a moment, slashed him across the chest, and ran back into the woods. Trent then got up and told everyone not to be alarmed. Like that really worked. Everyone just got up and tore out of there. I even heard someone say something about suing The Sharing.

Later that evening, the elders got together to discuss the issue. I couldn't help but overhear.

* * *

_Present time…_

Old Quil Ateara looked intently at his fellow elders, a worried expression on his face.

"This could be a setup on The Sharing's part. The Gardens has never let an escaped animal get so far away and that word, "Andalite" was very strange."

"Indeed," said my father, Billy Black, "perhaps it is word in a different language or maybe a code used by The Sharing, but that boy ran right out of there as soon as it was yelled."

Levy Uley spoke this time, "This whole ordeal was very strange but the most urgent matter is whether The Sharing should be allowed to continue their meetings in La Push. Also, the blood-drinkers were present at the meeting as well. The lifting of the treaty may not have been a wise decision if they had some part in this."

"Do you think the pack should be notified?" asked Old Quil,

"They are probably already aware of the incident," answered my father.

"Perhaps," said Levy Uley, "we shall suspend The Sharing from holding meetings on our land until we discover the meaning of this. That was no normal tiger. Some outside force must be present here and we must discover what it may be before allowing The Sharing to continue their meetings in La Push,"

"Agreed," said everyone.

The meeting was over. I went back outside and shifted. I wanted to be able to contact the rest of the pack about this. Once in my wolf form, I ran into the forest.

_Hello Jacob, _the rest of the pack greeted me,

_What do you guys think about The Sharing incident? _I asked,

_I don't know, _answered Seth, _but it was pretty weird. Don't you think we would have noticed a tiger running around the forest? I think something's up, _

_Way to point out the obvious, Seth, _that was Leah, _of course something's up, but you're right. Anyone of us would have noticed a tiger hanging around. It's almost like it just appeared out of nowhere. I haven't seen it since._

_Neither have I, _I said, _Maybe this whole thing has to do with the bloodsuckers. They were there and they seemed strangely calm as if they were expecting something like this. I don't know, it's just creepy._

_Well' _said Leah, _if that's the problem, it doesn't help that you had to go imprint on the little Vamp Jr._

_Shut up Leah, it wasn't his fault, _exclaimed Seth, _besides, tribal law forbids us from harming the subject of another wolf's_ _imprinting. If we harm any of the Cullens, then that would hurt her and we would have broken tribal law. It's really a lose-lose situation here._

_Those stupid bloodsuckers have been causing us trouble from day one. They have no right to be here and they broke the treaty before hand but was anything done? No, and I'm sick of it._

_Bella was dying, _I said, _Edward didn't have a choice. He saved here life._

_Yeah, and now she's one of them. Why do you care anyway Jacob? Don't tell me that you're becoming a leech-lover too._

_Shut up, both of you! _exclaimed Seth again, _I can't stand it when the two of you fight. I feel like even our small pack is breaking apart now. You're the Alpha, Jake. No matter what you say, you're still the Alpha and this _is _a pack. If you keep getting into little arguments then we're going to fall apart._

No one spoke again for the rest of the night. I stayed in my wolf form and headed towards the Cullens' house. Don't ask me why. I guess I just wanted to see if they were really involved in the day's events. I shifted back to human and knocked on the door. Like that was really necessary. To my surprise, it was not one of the Cullens who knocked on the door. Instead, it was someone else. In fact, I saw a lot of different people. Two of them weren't even people. I was now very confused.

Things just never stopped getting weird did they?

**A.N: Jacob has now made his first appearance! Yay! But will the wolves ally with the Cullens and Animorphs? Is there a connection between the pack's shifting ability and the morphing power? And why am I asking all these questions? **


	8. Night of the Wolf

**A.N:*Running from angry mob of readers* No wait, don't hurt me! I finally updated, now back off! *mob backs off*. Whew. Okay, I finally published the next chapter. I was suffering from a severe case of ELS(Extreme Laziness Syndrome), but it wore off. Also, I found an awesome replacement for the thought-speak. It will now be in ‹ and › symbols. Yay! Here's the next chappie!**

**CHAPTER 8: **Night of the Wolf

Tobias's POV

I was in a tree close to the Cullens' house so that I could keep a lookout and still see and hear the conversation inside the house. Marco had a very unsettling story to tell. He had gone to school and found that his locker was completely empty. There were various pictures hung on the inside. He told us that after he looked closer, he saw that the pictures were of vampires either killing, or being killed themselves. He also told us that some of the photos looked to be from sometime around the 1600s. Cameras weren't invented at that time.

He was then called into Vice Principal Chapman's office to explain why he was still at his locker. That's how he got the information about The Sharing meeting at First Beach.

We were getting ready to go back home before the other Animorphs' parents became worried when I saw someone coming this way. I couldn't really see the details because it was dark out and my hawk eyes don't see much well than a human's in the dark. Still, I could tell that it was a person with short hair and dark skin. He looked like he was one of the Quileute kids that lived on the reservation.

‹Someone's coming,› I warned the others and told them what he looked like.

"It must be Jacob," said Bella,

"What does that mongrel want now?" snarled Rosalie,

"Is there something special about this guy?" asked Marco,

"Kind of," answered Bella,

‹What is a 'mongrel'?› wondered Ax. No one answered.

Esme went to welcome Jacob inside but Marco stopped her and opened the door himself. What was he up to?

Before Jacob could even take a step, Marco said, "Hello, and welcome to the loony bin. Please state your name, age, and straightjacket size before entering. Thank you."

"Okay, who's the clown?" asked the kid named Jacob, "Who are all these people? And what is _that_?" he pointed at Ax.

"Actually," said Edward, "they were just about to tell you before Marco interrupted."

"We were?" asked Marco, "Oh, that's right, we were. Tell him Jake."

"Fine." Jake replied. Jake went on to explain about Elfangor and how he gave us the power to morph. Then he told Jacob about the Yeerks, how they infest people and are trying to enslave the whole planet. He then told Jacob about Visser Three, about how he was the only Andalite Controller and also, the only Yeerk with the morphing power. Then he told of how we found Ax. Finally, he told Jacob how we encountered the Cullens.

"So you guys turn into animals so that you can fight alien slugs?"

"Right." Jake agreed.

Jacob turned to the Cullens; "Do you believe any of this?"

"I don't." declared Emmett. Carlisle shot him a glance.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "they have done a good job of proving themselves."

"Well then, I want to see it. You," he pointed at Marco, "turn into a wolf."

Marco began the morph. Three minutes later, he was a wolf.

‹Satisfied?›

"I guess. You communicate the same way as I do when I shift."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Jake said, "What do you mean, when you shift?"

"Didn't the bloodsuckers tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"We knew you would find out soon enough." Said Carlisle, "Jacob is a werewolf, or more correctly stated, a shape-shifter. He is able to change between his wolf and human form at will."

Suddenly, Jacob changed. It was insane. One minute, he was a very tall boy. The next minute, he was a giant wolf, and I mean huge. He could have easily taken out Jake in his tiger morph. Another thing is, he changed instantly unlike us. When we morph, it usually takes at least three minutes.

‹That is very strange.› Ax commented, ‹The sub-molecular charge of the human mass must exceed the speed in which Zero Space–›

"Ax," said Marco, "you know us primitive humans don't understand all that." He was right. Whenever Ax starts talking about Zero Space, we all just kind of zone out. I decided that I had stayed outside long enough and that no one was coming. I flew inside to meet the werewolf.

Jacob barked loudly.

"That's Tobias," explained Jake, "remember, the one that got trapped as a hawk?"

I started to morph to human. Being indoors unsettles my hawk instincts. Jacob shifted back.

"I thought he was trapped." He said,

"I was," I said, "but thanks to an elusive and annoying being known as the Ellimist, I was able to regain the morphing power and acquire my old human body. Although it is just a morph, and if I stay in it for over two hours, I will be trapped as a human, unable to morph again."

"That seems to be sort of a lose-lose situation for you."

"Being a hawk isn't as bad as you might think. Flying is the best thing ever."

"Okay, you've proven the morphing, but what about the Yeerks? When do I get to see them?"

"We show you that we can turn into animals, and we show you an Andalite, yet you still don't believe in alien slugs that crawl in people's minds."

"No, I don't."

"Okay," Jake began, "next time you go to the Gap, go inside the dressing room and open the mirror. Don't go in. Just listen. When you're done, come see us and we'll tell you what you were hearing. Or you could just believe what we are telling you and save yourself the trouble."

"I'm still waiting for you to give me proof."

"You accept the fact that you're a werewolf, you accept the fact that there are vampires, you accept the fact that we turn into animals, yet you can't accept the fact that there are aliens invading the planet." I pointed out. Jacob didn't have anything more to say. There was a very long and awkward silence. Finally, someone spoke up:

"So what's Zero Space?" It was Edward who asked.

"I think this is your field Ax." I said.

‹What field?›

"Never mind,"

‹Zero Space is basically non-space. Technically speaking, it is a realm of nothing. It exists outside of normal space and is necessary for faster-than light travel. Also, Z-Space is where mass lost in small morphs ends up.›

"And we know that better than anyone." Marco muttered. We once had an issue with that problem. It was out of this world, so to speak.

‹But in your case, Jacob,› continued Ax, ‹you receive mass from Zero Space in order to become your larger wolf form. How did you obtain this ability, may I ask?›

"It's been passed down through my heritage. You'll learn the whole story eventually."

‹How strange. This may prove the theory of _utzum,_ as it appears the wolf DNA is being passed down through generations. Are you the only one of your kind?›

"No," Jacob answered, "there are others although I, and two others have kind of separated from them. We didn't like what they were planning. We formed a new, separate pack. They say I'm the Alpha but I don't see it that way."

"It's another Jake," said Marco, "the reluctant but fearless and valiant leader who leads his team into deadly battle even though –,"

"We get it, Marco," interrupted Rachel,

"And here we have the also-fearless Xena with her –,"

"Marco, _shut up_."

"Fine. I can tell when my opinion isn't wanted." Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's get back to what we were talking about, the alliance." said Jake, "You already have your proof of the Yeerks, Jacob. Remember the meeting of The Sharing? Those were Yeerks, and those kids at the side were about to become Controllers. That's what The Sharing is. A Yeerk organization. My brother Tom is a very active member of The Sharing. He is also a Controller."

I could practically see the wheels turning in Jacob's head, "So the tiger was you?" asked Jacob.

"By George, I think he's got it!" exclaimed Marco.

Ignoring Marco, Jake said, "Yes, that was me. That man I had pinned down was the Big Cheese himself, Visser Three. He was just in human morph."

"Okay," said Jacob, "you've convinced me, but I would have to consult the rest of me pack before anything else happens with the alliance. I might even be able to convince Sam's pack to join. There are no promises though."

"We understand that." said Jake, "Just let us know when you get the answer."

"Okay," said Jacob, "then I'd better get out of here so I can go talk to them. Animorphs right?" Jake nodded, then Jacob left. We may just have a chance to beat the Yeerks after all.

Ax turned his stalk-eyes towards the Cullens, ‹Do you possess the delicious cinnamon buns?›

We all laughed at that. Although, it turned out that the Cullens did have cinnamon buns. They then learned to never again give Ax food. It was just too dangerous.

**A.N: I promise the next update will come a lot sooner than this one did. Honestly.**


	9. Fire in the Sky

**A.N: Yay, another chapter! I like this one. The beginning is exciting.**

**CHAPTER 9: **Fire in the Sky

Third Person

Prince Isidar-Ganal-Eluit looked at his group of young warriors, his face full of authority. He was not happy with the crew he had been assigned, for they were newly appointed warriors. Just three Andalite days ago, they had been mere _arisths_. Prince Isidar knew from past battles that new warriors were usually reluctant to follow direct orders. _I guess I will just have to deal with it, _the Prince thought to himself.

‹I trust you have all paid attention during your training at the academy, so you should know what to expect of war. Of coarse you don't! That's what I'm here for. I expect you to carry out every last order I give you without complaints. Am I clear?›

‹Yes.› answered the young Andalites.

‹Good,› said Prince Isidar, ‹your first order today is –›

‹Prince Isidar!› A muscular Andalite with greenish fur stormed into the room, ‹The captain requests your immediate presence on the bridge. There is a problem.›

Prince Isidar scuffed his hoof on the grass with annoyance, ‹Fine. Tell the captain that I will be there immediately.›

The Andalite walked back off to inform the captain.

‹All of you,› Isidar looked at his warriors, ‹are to remain here until I return. Practice tail fighting for all I care, just stay put!›

The Andalite Prince made his way down to the bridge of the MoonFire, wondering what could possibly be so important to interrupt his session with the new warriors. No one dared to ask him any questions for he had a reputation for being extremely irritable.

Isidar entered the bridge.

‹What is my briefing?› he asked the captain,

‹A large, unidentified spacecraft has appeared on our sensors. There is no mistaking that it is rapidly heading straight for us.›

The ship was now close enough to be easily seen with the naked eye. It was large, black and resembled a sphere with four large cannons, one at the top, one at the bottom, and two at its sides. The ship was covered in flashing blue and orange lights. It suddenly stopped. Without warning, it fired one of its cannons and blew a chunk off of the Dome ship. It was someone's private quarters.

‹What in the name of _Yaolin—_› the captain exclaimed and then was cut off.

The piece was sent spiraling down the small blue planet below. This was no Yeerk weapon.

_Present yourselves or die!_ The ship fired again, this time at an engine. The entire ship shook with the impact of the shot.

Prince Isidar opened communications, ‹This is Prince Isidar-Ganal-Eluit of the Andalite Dome ship, MoonFire. Explain your aggression!›

_Ha!_ Whatever the creature was said, _Why should we explain ourselves to an inferior species such as yourselves? This is not your territory, now leave at once! It is the orders of the Influence!_

Another shot was fired but the MoonFire had escaped into Zero Space and had already set coordinates for the nearest Andalite outpost. The ship was long gone before its attacker could catch up.

* * *

Alice's POV

The Animorphs and Jacob had left, making this just like any other night for us, or so we thought. Peering out of the window, I could see two reddish-orange specks among the stars. To my surprise, they seemed to be falling, but they weren't like any meteor I had ever seen. They were smaller. Closer and closer they came until I was sure they were not normal.

"Carlisle," I said, "look outside."

The things were close enough now that I could see that they were flaming and coming straight for the forest.

"Those aren't meteors," stated Carlisle, "They are far too small and they are red."

Carlisle called the rest of the family over to see what was going on outside. The objects would hit the ground any second now. Bella started to ask what they were when all of a sudden:

BOOM!!

About a minute had passed, then again:

BOOM!!

Each impact was like an earthquake. Even as a vampire, the impacts were startlingly hard. Why hadn't I seen this coming? It is never a good sign when I can't see it. The impact of the flaming objects had started a forest fire.

"Carlisle, we have to do something about this." Declared Edward.

"Okay," started Carlisle, "everyone, come on. We have to see where those things landed and what they were."

Everyone agreed and we headed off towards the sight. The fire was already spreading and I could feel its warmth. I was nervous about the fire for obvious reasons.

Finally, we made it to the scene. Strangely, for about fifteen feet around the first object, there was no fire. It was like the shock wave had pushed the fire back or something. What was equally strange is that the piece seemed to be like some sort of apartment, albeit a very strange one. There was an odd looking door and the whole thing wasn't very large.

To our surprise, the door began to open and it revealed, to our further surprise, an Andalite. The Andalite was very badly injured. There was missing fur and one stalk eye was horribly deformed. The Andalite's tail, or at least most of it, was completely gone. He was burned all over. When he had finally stepped all the way out of the little house looking thing, he began to notice us.

The Andalite's first reaction was to pull out a small, pistol-sized weapon and point it at us. He spoke, the thought-speak being very weak,

‹You are humans,› he said, ‹or maybe Human-Controllers. How do I know you're not all Yeerks waiting to kill me?›

This was very strange. It was a seemingly normal night with nothing really new happening at all, then all of a sudden, a piece of metal lands on the ground and out pops an Andalite. Talk about weird. The Andalite was silent for a while, then said, ‹Well?›

"Actually," said Carlisle, "we are not Human-Controllers, nor are we human. If you give us a moment, we can explain everything."

‹Very well,› answered the Andalite, ‹but be brief.›

Carlisle explained everything to the Andalite up until the point when we allied with the "Andalite Bandits". After some hesitation, he even told the Andalite about the bandits really being morph-capable humans.

‹Very well,› the Andalite said, ‹since I am in no fit condition to oppose you, I will believe your story for the time being. Now, however, it is time to tell my side of the story.›

The Andalite's story was very interesting.

‹My name is Ondar-Aldenok-Morteth, and I was a Tactical Officer or TO aboard the Dome ship, MoonFire. I had been ordered to inform Prince Isidar-Ganal-Eluit of an unknown ship that had just emerged from Zero Space. I then returned to my quarters at once. Irritating Prince Isidar is something that you do not want to do. Anyway, I was in my quarters when after awhile, I felt an impact. Looking out the window, I realized, to my horror, that I was drifting away from the ship and that the attacker was a large black ship with quad cannons.

‹The ship fired once more and I saw an engine come whizzing past me. I was reciting the ritual of death the whole way down. In fact, the only thing that kept me alive was the low power force field surrounding my quarters, which is how I came to be here at this moment.›

TO Ondar's thought-speak got weak towards the end of his story like he was losing energy. I had an idea. Maybe Cassie could help him get better. Yes! I could see that she would be more than willing to try and help the Andalite.

"Hold on," I told him, "we are going to get help. One of the Animorphs that we told you about is going to try and help you. Do you think you can hold on for that long?"

‹Yes.›

"You must make haste, Alice." Carlisle told me, "We do not know how much time he might have. I will do what I can, being a doctor, but we will need Cassie and Ax as well. He would know the Andalite's physiology."

I ran off towards Cassie's barn to tell her the startling news.

**A.N: The mystery ship along with the "Influence" will have more importance in the sequel when I finish this. I'm not going to make this one of those 57 chapter long fics. **


	10. This Makes No Sense!

**A.N: Woohoo, another chapter! Did anyone catch the Eragon reference in Price Isidar's name? It was from Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose in Tronjheim. On to the story! **

**CHAPTER 10: **This Makes No Sense!

Cassie's POV

I had just managed to fall asleep when, all of a sudden, I heard, "Hi!" I nearly had a heart attack. I almost immediately started morphing to wolf when I realized that there was no evil Controller waiting to drag me down to the Yeerk pool and destroy my life. Instead, it was Alice.

"Jeez, Alice! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," apologized Alice, "but there's a problem that we need you and Ax for."

Alice told me the whole story and I was shocked. An Andalite falling out of the sky and landing right in the forest? Unfortunately, I was too tired at the time to argue. I began the morph to owl while Alice ran off to get Ax.

After about ten minutes, I had reached the area. It tuns out that Alice was right. There was a half-dead looking Andalite lying on the grass next to the wrecked piece of what I had assumed was his ship. I landed on the ground and demorphed.

‹You are one of these 'Animorphs' sent to help me, are you not?›

"I am," I said. I then realized that all of the Cullens were there as well. They were silent, their faces expressionless as they looked down at the dying Andalite.

"I will try and do what I can, but I will probably need Ax, or Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil to heal you completely. I will do what I can."

I examined the Andalite's burns and tried to use some of the burn ointment that I had carried over in my talons. I applied the ointment but then I heard the Andalite cry out, ‹Ahhhhh!›

I saw that the burn started to bubble and expand. Alarmed, I ran and found some water. I poured the water on the burn to wash off the ointment and soothe the burn, but that only seemed to make things worse. The Andalite cried out again and the burn started to ooze blood. This wasn't making any sense at all! I tried to bandage the wound with a cloth that I had also brought but the blood seeped through and actually burned the cloth. To my horror, when I tried to remove it, the blood was boiling hot and burned my hand. I was so confused that it wasn't even funny.

All the while, the Andalite, whose name was Ondar-Aldenok-Morteth, writhed in pain and agony while I stood there hopeless. I really felt sorry for him. No one should have to die like this, with the healing just speeding up the pace.

"Alice, Ax, where are you?" I cried out aloud. The Andalite was just getting weaker and weaker. The writhing was getting slower and slower until he was barely moving anymore.

Finally, I heard the galloping of hooves and the _whoosh_ of a running vampire.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, "What took so long?! He's almost dead! Everything I tried backfired. Ointment made the burns worse and water made them split open and bleed. When I bandaged the wound, the blood just burned right through it. This makes no sense!"

Everyone was silent for awhile until Ax looked at Ondar and asked, ‹Exactly what sort of cannon hit the MoonFire?›

‹Do I look like a scientist to you? I don't know, probably dual-pulse with pathogenic systems enabled. That's just a guess though.›

‹That explains your condition, TO Ondar,› said Ax, ‹you probably caught _arswit _from the pathogenic properties of the blast. _Arswit_ is a disease that rejects all healing and instead makes the wound, or what ever else, worse. Ironically, it is spread through wounds. We learned about it and its uses in bio-warfare in the Academy.

‹If that's the case,› continued Ax, ‹then there may be no hope, for the only known cure lies within the most exotic regions of,› Ax paused dramatically, an annoying habit he had picked up as a result of watching too many soaps, ‹the Andalite homeworld. It is found within the roots of the _Ixcretis _herb which itself is very rare.›

Marco wasn't here so I guess it was my turn to be sarcastic, "Easy enough," I said, "all we have to do is go down to the Yeerk pool and hijack a Bug-Fighter. Piece of cake."

‹That may be our only option." Said Ax. I should have kept my mouth shut, ‹TO Ondar has informed me that there is also a very important piece of information hidden within the Andalite military that may be crucial to winning the war. However, we must first locate the _Ixcretis_ and cure him, otherwise, he will die very shortly and we will not obtain the information. I recommend consulting Prince Jake.›

"Yeah," I agreed, "that's probably the best idea. We should get the other Animorphs here too."

I morphed owl and rounded up the others.

"Okay," said Marco, "let me get this straight: some random Andalite comes falling out of the sky and is infected with some bizarro alien disease, and now we have to steal a Bug-Fighter to fly to the Andalite homeworld in order to find some super-rare herb so we can cure him."

‹You are correct,›

Marco shot Ax an annoyed look. I noticed Edward looking intently at the Andalite like he was off in his own world. I figured he was reading TO Ondar's mind.

"It is worth trying," said Edward, "the information he has is very important, yet he thinks it best that you find out on your own without me telling you myself."

‹Yes,› he shook with pain, shockingly similar to Elfangor, ‹that would be best. There is a star chart in my quarters that would point out the fastest route to the homeworld. You must make haste if you are to make it in time. Go plan now, then strike at the Pool as soon as possible. Take the Bug-Fighter and shoot your way through the Yeerk Pool. I trust you know how to pilot the ship, Aximili.›

‹I do,› replied Ax.

‹Then leave! Every second counts. I will be fine on my own.›

"Are you sure?" I asked, "We could take you to the Chee. They would take care of you."

‹No, I will be fine. Go, and do not waste time!›

We, and the Cullens left for my barn to plan. We told them all the details of the Yeerk Pool, about how horrifying it is.

"You guys will be our key players in this," said Jake to the Cullens, "You look perfectly human and will not arouse suspicion. Look around for the Bug-Fighter. In the meantime, we will be in morph, distracting the Yeerks. When you find the ship, send someone to come inform us. Then we haul butt toward the Bug-Fighter. We'll have to Dracon blast anything that gets in our way."

"This sounds like fun!" commented Emmett,

"I was thinking the same thing," agreed Rachel,

"Shh, guys keep it down," I said, "my parents could hear you and come down to see the problem."

"Okay," said Jake, "I think we've got it. Let's just all go back home and sleep on it. Well the human and Andalite portions of us will, at least. Besides, Cassie's right, her parents could come in and find us."

With that, everyone went back home. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

**A.N: Okay, I need suggestions badly: How are the Cullens going to get through the Gleet BioFilters? They're not human or Yeerk. Please leave ideas in your reviews.**


	11. Studying

**A. N: Finally, the next chapter. This should clear some things up with the pictures from Ch. 5. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11: **Studying

Marco's POV

Now that all this jazz with the Andalite had been sorted out, I decided to just go home, escape from psycho-dog, and watch some TV. I still don't know how that Andalite plans to survive but he wouldn't accept our help and told us to go. Jake was going to call a meeting over the weekend to discuss with us and the Cullens how we were going to infiltrate the Yeerk pool. They obviously can't get through the Gleet BioFilters because they're not human or Yeerk. They're must be another way in.

Anyway, I got to the front door and looked through the window. Dad and Nora were gone. Good. I opened the door and, of coarse, that stupid poodle instantly mauled me. He was barking so loud that I could have sworn I heard a vase break. I yelled, "Bad dog!" and he sat in his corner. I swear I am going to use my gorilla morph on that stupid mutt some day.

I finally got to my room but there was something tacked to my door. Just what I needed, more of those disturbing pictures. I had almost completely forgotten about them.

_Evil Incarnate_

A large vampire in a black cloak stood, his mouth stained with blood. In his hand was a blood-soaked knife. There were symbols on the knife but I could not see them very well. His eyes glowed a deep crimson.

I took the picture and opened my door. To my surprise, there was a circle of candles in the center and inside the circle were the pictures, all neat and piled up into stacks. I tried to turn on the light but the power was out. I noticed that my CD player was on. A song I didn't recognize was playing:

_On the ground I lay,_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life _

_Flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up,_

_I'm living a nightmare!_

_I will not die,_

_I'll wait here for you,_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay,_

_Losing everything,_

_My life is passing me by…_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up,_

_I'm living a nightmare!_

Very ominous. Seems like there's a message in it that I can't quite grasp. When I tuned off my CD player, I noticed something stuck under it. It was a list of vampire attacks from a year ago. They were all from different cities, seemingly unrelated to each other. Strangely though, the names of states were not listed.

Vampire Attacks of 2008 

Centralia

Rio Grande

Ashland

Yakama

Albany

Kansas City

Again, I felt as if there were a message I that I was not quite getting. I decided to study the pictures to see what whoever is doing this is trying to tell me.

Let's see, what can I find here? Torture, pain, death. Torture, pain, death. Ohh, suffering, now they're mixing it up a little. I saw the two from my locker. I realized something: If I had never found these in the first place, I would not been late to class, and would have never known about the Sharing meeting. We would never have saved those innocent hosts.

I continued to look through the pictures until I something caught my eye:

_Blood and Honey_

This one was two pictures paper clipped together. The first one, I realized with a shock, was of the Cullens, ravenous and bloodthirsty with a pile of bodies behind them. The next one was the same thing, except with a calming forest background and peaceful looks on their faces. I'm assuming it was meaning their change from regular vampires to "vegetarians". It was somehow more unsettling than the others.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my watch. It was 11 o'clock P.M. Who would be knocking at this time of night? Where were Dad and Nora? I got to my feet and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Edward standing there. I opened the door and decided to let him in.

Before I could even ask why he was here, he said, "I need to know more about those pictures,"

"Well, so do I," I said back, "but you don't see happening. Who knows, maybe you'll figure something out."

"Just take me to them," he growled. What was he worried about? He seemed overly anxious to see them. I took him to my room and right when he walked in, the candles went out. It seemed like some kind of bad omen or something. Edward seemed to take no notice and started shuffling through the pictures.

"Okay," I started, "now that we're all nice and cozy, mind telling me what is going on?"

"Quiet. Let me find what I'm looking for and then I'll tell you."

I let him look until he found something. It looked like a map of the forest leading to La Push. It was spattered with blood and there was a circle in the center. Next to the circle, it said, "Resting Place". _What does that mean?_ I wondered.

"Now," I started again, "what is going on?"

"I saw this map in your mind when we first met," he explained, "and it hit something in my mind. I don't know what it was but I knew I had to talk to you. I thought that it may have something to do with the pictures and I was right."

I was confused. I didn't remember any map. Edward must have been mistaken. Then I got another feeling. It felt like I had seen the map before. The Resting Place rang a bell but I couldn't place it. Maybe Edward was on to something.

_You're just being stupid._ I thought to myself even though I knew Edward could hear me, _It's all in your head. You're tired and it's late._

"You must be mistaken," I said at last, "I've never seen this before in my life."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, "You may have seen it in a dream."

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen this before, Edward. You should take it back to your family. Maybe they know more."

"Later," he said, "right now, we're leaving."

**A. N: Okay, if you look closely at the list of attacks, some of your questions should be answered. Also, the first person to name the song and band of the song in the beginning gets a plushie of the werewolf of their choice. Leave your guesses in your reviews.**


	12. Tricked

**A. N: The plushie goes to Twilighter80. No one else told me who they wanted. I used a quote in this chapter from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 12: **Tricked

Marco's POV

"Leaving? Right now?" I was pretty hesitant, partly because I didn't completely trust the Cullens. And for all I knew, this "Resting Place" may not even exist despite what Edward said about seeing it in my mind when we first met. I figured, though, that if it were that important, there would be nothing stopping him from just picking me up and carrying me away with his abnormal vampire strength.

"Fine," I said, "but it will have to be quick. Dad and Nora will be back soon and I don't want to have to explain myself."

"So, Superman, what are you waiting for? Let's go already."

Edward grabbed my arm and ran off into the night.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled, "I can get there myself you know,"

"We'll get there faster this way,"

Onward we went. I was beginning to think that the big vamp here was just showing off. He was jumping and doing flips when we got to the forest. I was to the point where it wouldn't be long before I puked all over him. I was also starting to get angry. I don't think he thought that I could take care of myself.

"Okay, enough with the fancy stuff," I complained irritably, "I'm as sick enough already."

"Fine, then," he answered. We were now in a part of the forest that I don't think even Cassie had ever seen. We went even further, past gnarled looking trees, what I could have sworn was some kind of a cemetery, and all of the nocturnal creatures that stalked the forest at night.

Eventually, we reached our destination. We stopped and I held back my vomit. I didn't see anything special, just a wood board lying on a random spot on the forest floor. Was this what Edward had brought me for? A random board in the middle of the forest?

"Okay, joke's over Edward. Let's keep going."

"What joke?" asked Edward as he lifted the board to reveal what looked like a bunker. There wasn't really anything special looking about it. It was probably where some convict had hidden to escape the police and stash his weapons.

"Come inside," Edward said, already inside the bunker, waiting for me.

Inside, there were Dracon beams mounted on the wall and it looked like there was a portable Yeerk pool in the corner. Was this what Edward had brought me for? Was he really a Controller?

"Edward, what is going—,"

WHAAAAM!

The next thing I knew was that Edward had punched me against a wall and I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

[--Three Hours Later--]

I was just waking up inside the bunker. The entrance was closed up tight so I had no idea what time of day it was. I could have been out for a whole day. I noticed a throbbing pain in my arm and then I saw it. There was a thin needle in my arm. The needle was connected to a tube leading through a hole in the bunker's wall. I looked around for Edward but he was no where in sight. In his place, I realized with a gasp, was the Drode.

"You!" I shouted and then I began to morph,

"Naughty, naughty," said the Drode, mockingly shaking his finger at me, "The more you morph, the more venom gets released into your bloodstream. That would be such a shame. My master, the great Crayak, would be very, very upset if you were to…leave us…so early."

"What did you do with Edward?" I demanded,

"You foolish little Animorph. I lead you here," a huge smile covered the Drode's ugly face, "I'm a very good actor if I do say so myself. The real Edward has no idea that this is even happening, so don't expect to get out of this one so easily."

I took a second to grasp what was going on. When Edward had knocked on the door it had not really been Edward. It was the Drode. This whole Resting Place thing was just a trap set up by the Drode. I thought back to the list of vampire attacks. If I only looked at the first letter of each one, it spelled…Crayak, of course! That's what had been so strange. Then it hit me. Crayak was the one sending me the pictures. The Drode had probably opened my locker and snuck into my room to place them there. He was trying to get me to lose my trust in the Cullens. If it was so important to Crayak that we don't fight together, then we must continue with the alliance.

"While you're here," the Drode started, "why don't you tell me about your little friend, Jake? How's old Jakey been doing? Is he ready to crack yet, with all the responsibilities of being leader? Or is he still just pretending to be fearless and courageous?"

"Why should I tell you anything, you piece of crap!"

"Oh now, Marco," the Drode mocked, "you know your hatred for me is far greater than that. How about 'son of a bitch' or 'asshole'?"

"Because I'm not a low-down scum bag like you!"

"I'm so sorry. Am I upsetting you? Maybe you'd like to talk about your feelings instead?"

This guy seriously needs to go boil his head. Like he even gives a rip about my feelings.

"How's the rest of the group? How's Rachel? She always was my favorite Animorph. So violent, so ruthless, and yet she uses her power to protect people. Bah! But not for long, soon her mind will break. Her lust for blood will soon overpower her. She would be the strongest human being on Earth. Imagine how she could crush those puny Yeerks with her might!" The Drode took a long pause,

"But perhaps you would like to have that chance yourself. After all, Rachel does nothing but mock you. She hates you, Marco. Wouldn't it feel good to silence her forever? Perhaps you need a reminder,"

The Drode disappeared and in his place stood Rachel. The Drode/Rachel spoke, "Marco, just shut up! No one needs your stupid jokes. I don't even know how anyone puts up with you!" Then the Drode reappeared.

"Is that how you want to be treated? Like an idiot? Crayak could give you the power to crush Rachel and anything else that may stand in your way!"

"Oh, yes, your Greatness. I will gladly accept your offer, which is really just a trap to use me against my friends so you and your big, red pimple can get to Jake. I'm not that dumb, you evil little freak."

"There is no good and evil, Marco," the Drode pointed out, "only power and those strong enough to possess it."

Ohh, now he was getting all wise on me. Like I'm stupid enough to believe that load of garbage.

"I think Crayak needs to learn some new tricks," I countered, "we've heard it all before, 'I can give you power', 'Crayak could use you, Marco'. Use me for what? I would just be another useless slave like you, Drode. You talk about strength and power, but in reality, you're weak. You gave in to Crayak's demands, and now look where you are: trying to convince a puny human teenager to make the same stupid mistake that you did. What kind of power is that?"

The Drode faltered and I could tell that I had hit him where it hurt, "By insulting me, you insult the great Crayak himself! You will feel Crayak's wrath, Marco the Animorph! Just remember, when you have to kill your own mother in order to stop the Yeerks, that it could have all been avoided, the pain and the suffering, by committing yourself to Crayak's great plan!"

The Drode had pulled the final straw. Something, I don't know what, snapped inside of me when he spoke of my mother. He had gone too far this time. Even if the venom within the needle killed me, I had to take him down with me. I began to morph gorilla.

As soon as the black fur had sprouted all over my body, I began to feel an overwhelming pain. Pain beyond anything I had ever felt in any battle. Even greater than when my gut had been split open by a Hork-Bajir's blade. I began to demorph, hoping the pain would go away but it didn't. It just got worse. It got worse, and worse and worse to the point where I couldn't even scream anymore. I collapsed on the ground and started writhing in agony. It was as if my entire body was being struck with white hot metal rods.

I stopped writhing, not because the pain was any less, but because I didn't want the Drode to see me showing signs of weakness. This was pain unlike anything ever experienced on Earth. I was surprised that I was still living. All I wanted now was to die. To die and not have to feel this pain anymore. The pain became emotional as well as physical because I knew I had failed my friends by giving in to Crayak. This must have been the plan all along, to anger me into morphing. By doing that very thing, I had pretty much signed my own death certificate.

After an hour or two, the pain somehow became even worse. I became aware of a shrill, merciless laughter in the background. It was the Drode. I knew then, in that laughter, that this was the end.

I was going to die, helpless on the ground, writhing in agony. The last sound I would ever hear was the Drode's cold-blooded laughter.

**A. N: Dun, dun, dun! Will Marco die? What will the other Animorphs think? Is my microwave broken? Don't forget to review!**


	13. Searching

**A. N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been off track with other story ideas and things like that. As you may or may not know, my poll is now closed for voting. You can visit my profile to see the results. Now, on to the story!**

**CHAPTER 13: **Searching

Jake's POV

It was Saturday, the day we were going to meet with the Cullens at Cassie's barn to discuss the attack on the Yeerk pool. We were all sitting at the barn waiting for Marco. I was getting slightly worried. Marco had never been late to a meeting before. Neither had anyone else, come to think of it.

"Okay, he's not coming," Rosalie declared irritably, "Can we just get started already?"

"Be patient, Rose," said Carlisle,

"No, she's right," I said, "Marco should have been here a long time ago."

‹I can't see anything,› reported Tobias, ‹I don't think he's coming.›

"That's not right. Marco wouldn't just skip such an important meeting. Something is wrong."

Marco hadn't been at school on Friday either, come to think of it. I hadn't seen him at all since the Andalite had landed. Tobias said there had been nothing to show that T.O. Ondar had even been in the forest at all. That was very strange. Suddenly, I heard a barking in the distance.

A very large wolf had just appeared, followed by two other very large wolves. It took me a second to remember that they were the werewolves that we had learned about just a few nights ago. They must have come back to tell us their decision on the alliance.

One by one, the wolves became human. They change insanely fast. It takes them about three seconds to change form, while it takes us about three minutes.

"Hello, Jacob," That was Edward who spoke, "Have you come to tell us your decision?"

"Yes," Jacob replied, "we have decided to ally with you guys, the leeches, and the Ani-whatsits."

"Animorphs," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he responded, "anyway, what we've come to tell you about is that we have scented a very strange scent in the forest. We have no idea whatsoever what is and have never smelled it before. We also scented a human scent close by."

A human scent? Could it be Marco? But then what was the strange scent Jacob spoke of? I just had a terrible thought. What if the scent was Hork-Bajir? That could mean one of two things. A) One of the free Hork-Bajir wandered off from the valley. Or B) The Yeerks are patrolling the forest. Neither one really sounded very appealing.

"What if the scent is Marco?" I asked the group,

"If it is," Cassie said, then we have to go search for him."

"But then, where do we start?" I turned to the werewolves, "Where in the forest was it?"

One of the younger wolves answered,

"Nowhere that we've been before, but it wouldn't be too hard to find, for one of us anyway. By the way, I'm Seth."

"We don't really have a choice," I said, "we cant just sit around and let Marco, if it is Marco, die in the forest."

"Why doesn't he just morph his way out?" Rachel suggested, "If he's under attack: gorilla, if not: osprey. He's perfectly capable of hauling his butt out of there himself."

"Oh really?" I asked irritably, "What if he's in the hands of the Yeerks? What if they're shoving a slug through his ear right now?" Rachel didn't have anything more to say.

"Tobias," I addressed the hawk, "go look around the forest. Try to go places that you've never gone before, and if you see something strange, come back and tell us."

About twenty minutes later, Tobias returned, ‹I saw what looked like an opening underground. It was covered in leaves and dirt but it was there. There was also a faint sound that seemed like screaming coming from the entrance.›

"I think we must search for him," It was Carlisle who spoke, "He is a valuable member of your team, correct?" I nodded. "Then we must,"

Rosalie stiffened, "Carlisle, we barely know these people and already, we're going to go out on a rescue mission for one of them? What if it's not even him? We can't even be sure that these Yeerks exist."

"Rose," Bella said, "before I met Edward, I didn't believe in this stuff, vampires, werewolves et cetera and I'm sure the rest of us here didn't either. The Animorphs have given us plenty of reason to believe and trust them." Rosalie relaxed, but just a little bit.

"We didn't believe in aliens before meeting Elfangor but now they are a very real part of our lives." I pointed out, "Just consider that."

"Anyway, I think you," I pointed at the werewolves, "should show us where you found the scent. We can morph birds to follow you and the Cullens should have no trouble keeping up."

With that, we were off. Up in the sky, I could see everything. Keeping up was no problem.

‹I hope this isn't a trap,› said Rachel, ‹If it is, we're screwed as heck. There is no way that we could outfight them.›

Oh boy. Things are bad when Rachel talks like that. If this were a trap, we would be done for. I just had to have faith in the Cullens.

‹Hey, look!› shouted Rachel, ‹Someone dropped their iPod in the forest.›

‹No, Rachel, we are not going to dive down to pick up someone's lost iPod. We're not thieves.›

Rachel ruffled her feathers in annoyance. The werewolves stopped suddenly. They shifted back to human and beckoned us down.

We landed and demorphed. Tobias was right. It did look like there was some sort of entrance. I swear I could hear some screaming but I couldn't be sure.

"It smells like there's bloodsucker scent here now," The female werewolf who's name I didn't know pointed out, "The treaty has been lifted for our "friends", the Cullens, but it still applies to anyone else. Whoever is down there is going to have to answer to me!"

"Hold on a second, Leah," Jacob started, "This bloodsucker, if that's what it is, may not even know about the treaty. We'll give him a chance to get lost, then if he doesn't comply, we can pound on him."

Leah agreed, but she was clearly unhappy about the decision.

‹I suggest that we 'get on with it already'.› said Ax,

"You're right, Ax, we need to find out what's down there. I know, one of us can morph roach. It'll be able to squeeze through the opening. Hopefully, we can get an idea of what's down there." There was a long silence,

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." I muttered irritably.

Morphing bugs is always disgusting. This time, the very first things to come were the legs. They came shooting out of my chest like spears! Next, my skin turned hard and I shrank down. My eyes went out for a second, and then they became the distorted eyes of the roach. I was now a cockroach. Gross.

I crawled down into the tiny slit into the room.

The memories of what I heard would last forever.

**A. N: What will happen next? Ooh, pick me! Pick me! I know!**


	14. The Outpost

**A.N: Here's the next chapter. We are returning to Prince Isidar at the outpost. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14: **The Outpost

Third Person

‹Preparing to dock with Sector BG-6 Outpost. Please stand by,› the automated thought-speak voice on the MoonFire droned,

‹Docking process complete. You are now free to leave the ship.›

Everyone filed out of the MoonFire into the outpost that overlooked Sector BG-6. BG-6 was a galactic rarity. The BG indicates a blue giant and the number six indicates that there are six planets orbiting the sun. Blue suns do not occur often and when they do, the planetary life is usually very unique in biology and culture. This is because the sun, unlike others, consists of freezing nitrogen rather than the usual hot gasses. As such, it leads to strange evolution and many of the species worship the sun as a kind of god.

Prince Isidar looked over the sight with awe. He had never seen such a thing before and few Andalites ever did. A loud thought-speak voice shook Prince Isidar out of his reverie,

‹Prince Isidar!› the voice belonged to a very young warrior, ‹Quit slouching around and get to the captain's quarters! He wants a word with you.›

Prince Isidar shot the warrior a look of fury, ‹You dare order you're your superiors around that way?!›

‹N-no, Prince Isidar it was entirely my fault. I'm sorry.›

‹As you should be. Move along!›

The warrior left and Prince Isidar followed the directional arrows down the corridors until he found the captain's quarters. He paused at the door to taste the grass and found that it was very good. Then he realized with a pang of annoyance that the captain wasn't there. He scuffed his hoof irritably on the grass and waited for the captain to arrive.

‹Isidar, you fool! Get your tail out from between your legs and come over here. I want a word with you.›

Prince Isidar walked over to the captain.

‹As you know the Dome ship was assaulted by an unknown assailant. We lost T. O. Ondar during the attack and were forced to retreat to this outpost.› Prince Isidar murmured in agreement, ‹The attacker's ship was very well armed and they communicated in a very strange way.› The Andalite prince remembered that all too well. The voices of the creatures penetrated further than just the mind. They delved into your very soul and shook you from the inside out.

‹Yes, I remember. What do you want?›

‹I want you to lead a team to investigate this species. In approximately fourteen standard days, you will be sent out to Earth with a team of specialists to investigate. You will acquire and morph humans to blend in. Look for anything strange or unusual.›

‹Why Earth?› asked Isidar,

‹They were descending to the planet's surface when they attacked. I want you to contact the outpost immediately if you think you've found them. We don't want another alien species attacking the planet. The Yeerks are enough to deal with at the time being. Come, I will take you to your team so that you can prepare yourself for the journey.› The captain led Prince Isidar to the launching bay where his team was stationed.

His team consisted of two somewhat weak looking males and an attractive female. Standing apart from the group was an elderly male with pale blue, almost white fur. Both sets of eyes were fixed on Isidar making him feel uneasy. Andalites were trained to have their main eyes fixed on a certain thing and to have both stalk eyes swerving around, looking for signs of trouble. Something about him unnerved Isidar and he looked away.

Isidar could tell that these Andalites were scientists, clearly not fighting warriors.

‹Captain, why have you chosen me to lead the team? I'm not a scientist and I hardly know anything about alien races except what needs to be known for communication and combat.›

The captain looked at Prince Isidar for a moment, ‹I have chosen you because you, however puzzled you are at your task, will keep things on track. You have the strictest discipline system I have ever known a prince to have. I trust you will take appropriate measures to ensure that your mission does not fail.›

Broadcasting for all to hear, the captain addressed the team of scientists, ‹This is your leader, Prince Isidar-Ganal-Eluit. You will carry out his orders as he gives them. Prince Isidar, your team consists of Toorlin-Mennorak-Hasheen and Yarlut-Sirinial-Wendoth.› the captain pointed at the two males, ‹That one, there is Raschen-Noorlit-Dahar,› he motioned to the female, ‹And he is Cirmaal-Endenoth-Gashill.› the elderly Andalite still had his gaze fixed on Isidar who looked away once more.

‹We accept you as our leader and will carry out your orders to the best of our abilities.› the team carried out the standard phrase of acceptance, although Cirmaal said nothing and continued staring.

* * *

After a while, Raschen-Noorlit-Dahar took Isidar on a tour of the vessel they would be flying to Earth in. She showed him the bridge, the lab, and the quarters,

‹That one is yours,› she motioned to a large room at the end of the hallway, ‹The grass isn't great but it's edible at least. It will take us approximately seventy-six point four hours to arrive on Earth. The ship is an old model and isn't Z-Space capable so we can't go any faster.›

‹Who exactly is Cirmaal, anyway? He keeps looking at me like I'm something special.›

Raschen hesitated, ‹I suggest you ask Cirmaal himself. No one really understands him. If he's interested in you, it must be something urgent. All I'll tell you is that Cirmaal is older than you think and he has seen things in battle that I don't care to think about. You should feel honored that he thinks you will be a good enough leader. You should go now; preparation starts early in the morning.›

Isidar went to his quarters but did not go to sleep. Instead he ran over in his mind the mysterious Andalite named Cirmaal and the task he had been given. They had fourteen days to prepare. Why such a long time? That would give the unknown aliens plenty of time to settle themselves on Earth. Why had they attacked anyway? The MoonFire had not assaulted them in any way, but had simply asked them to identify themselves. They must be a naturally aggressive species.

As Isidar thought these things over, the blue sun began to set over the outpost. Isidar didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful before in his life. The sun cast startling shades of blue through the window into his quarters. It ranged from the darkest shade of navy to most vibrant and bright hue of turquoise. The sunsets on the home world weren't nearly this incredible.

In the glow of the dying sun, Prince Isidar began to drift asleep, his troubles forgotten in the torrent of bright blue. But they were far from over.

**A.N: My birthday is this Saturday. No joke. Do you readers know what I want for my birthday? I want lots of reviews!**


	15. Transformation

**A. N: I have finally returned home. Sorry about leaving you guys on such a big cliffhanger like that. Thanks for hanging in there. Oh, by the way, I now have a community. If you want to be staff, just PM me. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**CHAPTER 15: **Transformation

Marco's POV

It had to have been days since the pain started. Was it ever going to stop? Was I going to spend the rest of my life writhing in unimaginable agony? The other Animorphs have always said that I was the one who could, even after a grisly battle where we barely made it out alive, still crack jokes about it. Normally, that would be true, but only a sick, twisted excuse for a living thing could find this funny. A thousand Hork-Bajir blades could not compare to what I was feeling. This living hell was going to last forever and I could do nothing to stop it.

It could have been minutes, it could have been years later but I suddenly felt a gradual decrease in pain. It still felt like I was being burnt in hell but it was like the devil had forgotten to put on extra firewood. Then, suddenly, it just…stopped. I felt, well, normal isn't exactly the right word. Normal had pretty much been thrown out the window since Elfangor hopped down from space and said, "You guys are being invaded by alien slugs. Touch this cube and go knock yourselves out." Okay, so that wasn't exactly what he said, but you get the idea.

Anyway, the pain had finally come to a close and I stopped writhing. The Drode was still present so I decided to act dead, make him thing he won. I took a deep breath, inhaling the musty scent of the bunker or whatever I was in. It was an insane rush! Everything around me suddenly came to life! I could smell the Drode, the rats hiding in the corner, everything! No, wait not everything. It seemed that I could only smell living creatures. I mean, I could still smell the other things but not with this enhanced sense. That was when I smelled it, the best thing to ever come through my nostrils. I suddenly knew what it was, too. Humans. I wanted to burst through the ceiling, knock the pathetic creatures to the ground and sink my teeth into—no! What was I thinking?! What was I becoming? It wasn't just the smells; my sight had been enhanced as well. Through a crack in the ceiling I could see every color of the spectrum! Reds, blues, greens, and even a color I couldn't name.

The Drode came up to my motionless "corpse." All of a sudden I felt hatred like never before. What right do the Drode and Crayak have to use us like they do? Scumbags like them should be violently murdered, ripped in half, and even eaten alive! Wait, what? I had _never_ even had thoughts like this about Visser One, the Yeerk who enslaved my mother. I had certainly never thought of killing the Drode even though I hated him, too.

"Well, well. What do we have here: the fallen hero bravely defeated in combat? No. We have the poor wittle Animorph who was just too _righteous_ to accept Crayak's noble offer. What will Mommy think when she learns that brave wittle Marco died cringing in pain like a pathetic _weakling_? The mean, mean Yeerk will laugh. Laugh at your death. Then, all your little friends will turned into helpless Yeerk slaves. I bet Mommy won't be able to take it. She'll cry out inside her own head, ‹Marco! Marco!› Then the mean, mean Yeerk will laugh and laugh and—"

I lunged for the Drode's throat, "Shut up about my mother, you lousy, low-down, filthy, sniveling piece of crap!"

The Drode quivered in fear, "H-how is this possible?! The venom is designed to kill! You're dead! This is not what the great Crayak had in mind!" My hand closed tighter around his neck and I lifted him up. The strength! It was like morphing the gorilla and then some! The Drode was basically a feather to my grip!

"It sounds like the only death around here will be yours."

"No! Don't hurt me! Crayak would give you unlimited power! Please spare me!"

"Unlimited power, huh? It seems to me that your venom gave me all the power I need. Crayak can go die in a hole. But first, you have to go." I twisted my fist and with a sickening crack, snapped the Drode's neck. We wouldn't be hearing from him again any time soon.

I began to wonder about my newfound senses and power. I discovered that I could even run insanely fast. Sonic the Hedgehog would have hard time keeping up with me.

I finally put two and two together. The only creatures I had ever seen with this kid of power were the Cullens. The Drode's venom was really vampire venom. I was now a vampire. See? I told you that normal was out of the picture nowadays. I could smell the Drode. The smell reminded me of a full diaper.

That's when it came again, the human smell. I couldn't contain myself this time. I jumped out from the bunker, shattering the wood. The light nearly blinded me. That didn't matter, though. I didn't need sight to find what I was looking for. Then, I saw it, human flesh. It was Jake, tasty Jake. There were others, too, other humans. A feast!

Other vampires were there, too. They wanted to steal my food! No matter, I could take care of them if I had to. I lunged after my meal.

Jake's POV

I had demorphed from cockroach mere seconds after I went in. What I heard was Marco, screaming in pain as someone or _something_ laughed a cold, heartless laugh. That laugh would haunt my dreams for a long time. I couldn't help but think that Marco was dead already the way he was screaming. It was like going down to the Yeerk pool all over again. I was starting to hear the screaming from outside, now. Then, suddenly, it just stopped. The entire place was silent. Everyone was speechless. Marco had just died and we couldn't do anything to stop it.

I couldn't have demorphed inside. It would have left me too vulnerable. Somehow, the Cullens couldn't even break through or open it up. Ax tried slicing it with his tail. Nothing worked.

Then, without warning, the ground in front of us just exploded! Before I had time to react, I was suddenly knocked to the ground. Something was on me, slamming flat against the dirt. I looked up to see that the creature's teeth were aiming right for my neck. I tried to throw it off but nothing worked! The Cullens were trying to pull the monster off of me. Was this the creature that killed Marco? When I looked into its eyes for the first time I saw that this wasn't what had killed Marco. This _was_ Marco.

The Cullens had finally managed to pull…Marco…off of me.

"Your friend, Marco is one of us, now," Carlisle said, "How, I do not know, but we must take him back to our house before he alerts someone in the area. We will explain the details when we get there. We must leave, now!"

Marco was a vampire? That meant that what killed him was also a vampire. Now, along with the Yeerks, we had an unknown vampire to deal with. Things just couldn't get better, could they?

**A. N: I hope that was worth the month wait. Also, if you guys go to Natureboy3's gallery on deviantART and find "Two Best Friends" you can see what I look like! I'm on the right. DGM3 is on the left. Then PM me because I love PM's! Don't forget to review and vote on my poll! **


	16. The Newborn

**A.N: -pokes head in- Umm, hi guys! Been a long time, I know. I am horrendously sorry for that long wait. I am going to try and split my time in-between stories for now and see if it works out. Hopefully, it will. Anyway, here's the (finally) next chapter. As always: review, no flames, and enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 16: **The Newborn

Carlisle's POV

This news disturbed me greatly. There was another vampire living in Forks and we had no idea until it was too late. Marco had been transformed into a very bloodthirsty Newborn vampire. Bella had shown almost no sign of ever losing control when Edward transformed her. But Marco, on the other hand, seemed to be more vicious than an average Newborn. If we had waited one second longer, Marco would have certainly ripped Jake's throat out.

Now the question was, "who is this vampire?" I was concerned because I could only scent one vampire, not two, when Marco was trapped inside the old bunker. Edward and Emmett were busy restraining Marco while we tried to come up with reasonable explanations for this event, and also, what we should do about another vampire living in Forks. We could only hope that it was not like James and could be reasoned with.

"Poor Marco," Cassie said, sympathetically, "I can't imagine what it would be like to live that way."

"The effects usually wear off after about a year," I explained, "then the Newborn starts to regain contro—"

"A YEAR??!" Rachel exploded into a blazing rage,

"You expect us to wait a full frickin' _year_ before the effects wear off?! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place! I hope—"

"Rachel, calm down!" Jake shouted, jumping up from his chair, "I know this is bad. Marco's my best friend. I am horrified at what has happened here, but we won't get anywhere by exploding at the Cullens." Rachel sat down, still steaming with anger. I looked over at Edward and Emmett. They were just barely containing Marco and I knew that they wouldn't be able to hold him down for too much longer.

"This is unusual," I said, "Newborns are stronger but not like that. Emmett is the strongest out of all of us and even he and Edward are having trouble restraining Marco. I think he may have a gift."

‹You mean like Edward's mind-reading and Alice's predictions?› Tobias asked,

"Yes," I answered, "I think Marco may have increased strength. However, I also think that he will burn himself up after awhile. I don't think this is a natural gift. Something may have been wrong with the venom."

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Edward, "Nothing like that has ever happened in the history of our kind. Vampires have always been, physically at least, perfect. There has never been a defect. He must have a gift of some sort."

Before I could reply, Marco broke out of Edward and Emmett's grasp and lunged for Jake once more. Teeth gnashing, he knocked Jake to the ground and tried to bite Jake's neck and feed. Before Jake was killed, Emmett lunged at Marco and threw him off of Jake. Marco fell back and crashed through the wall. Almost too fast to be seen, he sprung up again, this time attacking Cassie.

"No!" Jake yelled as he began to morph to tiger. There was no time to tell him that even the power of the Siberian tiger was enough to pull Marco away. Instead, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward launched themselves at Marco, dragging him away from Cassie, who was looking very terrified.

"Carlisle, this Animorph is a threat." Rosalie began, "We have to do something about him. He's far more vicious than any Newborn I've ever seen before. Are you sure it's actually a gift? It just seems like an inconvenience to me. We can't hold him forever."

Do something about him? She couldn't mean... No, I must have misinterpreted it.

"Well, we can't just let him loose, either," began Alice, "Think of the trouble he'd cause!"

Emmett just looked annoyed. "See? I told you that these people were trouble. Now we have a whole new vampire on the loose!"

"Likewise," grumbled Rachel.

‹Excuse me?› It was the Andalite, Aximili, who spoke, ‹I may have a solution for our problem.›

"Oh, so now the almighty Andalite just magically has the solution?"

I shot Emmett a warning glance and turned to face Ax.

"Please, continue,"

‹A cryostasis box would be ideal for containing Marco. However, it would render him frozen and he would be unable to recover. But, if several smaller boxes were created to act as bars, then Marco could be restrained, but still be able to recover and have full movement.›

"You could make something like this, Ax?" Jake asked,

‹Of course, Prince Jake. It would be simple. I would just need to buy parts from your human store known as 'Radio Shack.'›

"I do not think this is necessary," I pointed out, "As I was saying earlier, I believe, with all of the strength Marco has, and with how violently he has been acting since his 'birth,' he will soon burn himself up, decreasing the period of regression from a year to a month at the most. This is well beyond the regular Newborn standards. He is likely using up the human blood in his system at a very fast rate."

"Wait," Cassie said, "what do you mean by 'using up all of the human blood in his system?'"

"Newborn vampires still have all of their human blood in their system. The more human blood the vampire takes in, the stronger it becomes. This, coupled with the overwhelming new instincts, is the cause for Newborns' lack of control.

"The amount of power that Marco is showing suggests that he is burning up all of that blood rather quickly. When it is used up, he will revert to his 'normal' self."

"I don't want to have to hold this freak down for a month," complained Emmett.

Jake stood up, "We just don't have that kind of time. Who knows how long T.O. Ondar has left? We have to get to the Yeerk pool and take that Bug fighter before it's too late. On the other hand, we can't just leave Marco here to wreak havoc in Forks."

I had almost forgotten about the Andalite that had fallen from his crashed Dome ship. We do not know how he is surviving without any sort of help, but he had insisted that we leave him.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "we need to know what secret the Andalite military has that could help us against the Yeerks and why this guy can't tell us himself. This could be too crucial to just ignore."

"Yeah, and where would you guys be without my witty sense of humor?"

We all, even us vampires, shot up in alarm. Marco was now leaning against the wall, no trace of blood thirst, despite his crimson eyes.

"That is an impossibility!" I was so shocked that I hadn't realized that I had said anything.

"It can't be that impossible." It was Bella who spoke, "I had no trouble at all controlling myself after my transformation."

That was true. Bella had hardly changed at all after she had become a vampire.

"But," I began, "he was extremely blood thirsty and vicious, as usual, and then was suddenly normal again. That is unusual."

"But I've done it before," Marco started, "You weren't there when we morphed ants. It was a living hell. There was no sense of self. It was like morphing a machine. All of us had been completely absorbed in the morph till we weren't ourselves anymore. This was the same thing. It was like a morph, although much more intense."

So, my theories were wrong. He wasn't losing human blood faster than normal. He had simply dealt with this type of thing before.

"Oh, Jake? Sorry for nearly eating you twice. We should have a new Animorphs policy against that."

"Like in _Animal Farm_," Cassie pointed out, "'No Animorph shall eat another Animorph…without cause.'"

We all laughed at that but then Jake called for attention.

"Okay, now that Marco has control, we need to think about planning for the Yeerk pool attack. We just need to steal a Bug fighter and get out. Let's try to avoid killing if possible. Before anything else, though, we need to figure out how the Cullens are going to get past the Gleet BioFilters since they aren't humans or Yeerks."

‹Actually, Prince Jake, we do not need to worry about that. The Cullens have no blood and do not undergo any physical change. The BioFilters should just read them as 'dead' and let them pass through. Our real concern is how we are going to get the ship out of the Yeerk pool.›

"Well, that's one obstacle out of the way." Jake said, relieved.

"There must be something that the Yeerks use to launch ships. Otherwise, there would be no point in even having them there."

‹I could probably find it,› Tobias, the hawk, said from his point outside of the house, "I could fly up real high, out of sight. My raptor eyes would spot anything unusual in the ceiling.›

"Okay," Jake said, "so the Animorphs, excluding Tobias, go in, morph, and set up a diversion. The Cullens act like they know what they're doing, and Tobias looks for an opening for us to leave out of. Then, when we're in the Bug fighter, Ax pilots and gets to the homeworld. That is going to be one cramped Bug fighter."

The Animorphs explained what a Bug fighter looked like and what look for and avoid when trying to locate the ship. Everyone agreed on the plan. We were going to strike in two days, to give everyone some time to prepare mentally.

It wouldn't be long before we were all about to embark on a journey that we may not return from.

**A.N: I will update as soon as I get a good amount of reviews. So review!! And Marco may not have as much control as he thinks…**


	17. Hanging by a Thread

**A.N: Hey, guys! An update, yay! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I love hearing what you all have to say!**

**To "aaaarrrggghh!!!": umm, please don't kill me? Pretty please?**

**CHAPTER 17: **Hanging by a Thread

Cassie's POV

Jake had told us all to go home and get some rest before we put our mission into action. We all headed to our separate homes. Well, all except Marco. He was going to stay with the Cullens due to his transformation.

We were going to go tomorrow. We didn't have the best plan, really. Were the Cullens expected to just walk around aimlessly until they found something strange? Also, the Yeerks would be sure to notice a hawk flying around the Pool. It wasn't a good plan but we were pressed for time. Who knows how long T.O. Ondar has to live, if he's even alive? He had told us to leave him and go on. Really, though, I don't see how anyone could survive with his condition.

I had morphed osprey to get home. But "home" wasn't where I was going. I flew for a little over twenty minutes until I got to the clearing where T.O. Ondar had landed. I landed on a tree branch and looked out. It was a horrible sight. What used to be a pretty meadow close to Tobias's territory now looked like a wasteland. The crashed ship debris was still there, jammed into the earth, leaving a small crater forever punched into the forest floor. Grass was charred, small trees and bushes had been ripped from the ground, and bits of shrapnel were scattered everywhere. It was a terrible sight. I was not here to observe the destruction, though. T.O. Ondar couldn't have gone far.

I flew to the ground and demorphed. The Andalite had to be somewhere close. There was no way he could have gotten very far with his condition. For about a half hour, I searched everywhere. I looked in places where I knew there were crevices, fallen trees, and small caves, but there was nothing. Whether he was alive or not, the Andalite was nowhere to be found. I was about to morph back and go home when I heard it. There was a rustling sound in the bushes from somewhere close, back near the destroyed clearing.

The bushes started shaking. I focused on the wolf morph, but didn't start it. Instead, I stood, ready to morph if there was any danger. Suddenly, the bushes exploded and out came what resembled a giant wolf. It was huge, russet colored, and looked about ready to rip my throat out. It was also Jacob Black.

Jacob faltered. He fell back and "shifted" back to human. It's bizarre to watch. It was like fast-forwarded morphing. What would have taken one of us three minutes took Jacob less than three seconds.

"Whoa," Jacob began, "sorry, Cassie, I didn't see that it was you. Bit of a mess here, huh?" Jacob spread out his arm, indicating the demolished clearing. "I ran across your other Andalite, Ondar or whatever. He looked real bad."

I nearly jumped my own height. "You found Ondar?? Where is he!?" I don't usually yell but now I knew that Ondar was alive!

"Hey, slow down. Don't give yourself a heart attack. He's around. You don't want to know why I tried to attack you?"

"Changing the subject, huh? Okay, why did you attack me?"

"I'm protecting this place," Jacob explained, "imagine what would happen if someone came and saw this disaster. It would be headline news. It wouldn't be long before someone found Ondar. So I stay here as a sort of sentinel, making sure no one gets too close."

"Okay," I said, "so, where can I find Ondar?"

"Follow me."

I walked with Jacob for a few minutes until we arrived at a very small cave. The Tactical Officer would be very cramped in such a small space. I walked inside.

"Hello? Ondar?" I called out into the cave.

‹Animorph?› I heard a weak thought-speak voice call from within. I went a little farther inside.

"Hello? T.O. Ondar?"

‹Welcome, Animorph. Though, I must ask, why are you still here?›

The Andalite was a horrible sight. He lay crumpled on the hard ground of the cave, seemingly paralyzed. There was some kind of syringe stuck in his head. I figured it was a device from within his quarters that he had retrieved. It seemed to keep him alive.

"Our leader, Jake, has scheduled the departure for tomorrow morning. We already have a plan." I didn't tell Ondar how poor our plan actually was.

‹Good, good. Your journey will not be in vain. Though, there is no time to waste. You must make haste with your plan.›

Ondar's voice started to falter and he sounded very weak. It was as if his life was just hanging by a thread, ready to be cut at any moment. I wondered how long he had left.

"I should go," I said, "you look like you need to rest."

‹Very well,› the Andalite replied, ‹good luck tomorrow.›

I left the cave and followed Jacob back to the clearing.

"I should be getting home. I'll be grounded if I'm not back soon."

"Okay," said Jacob, "bye, Cassie."

"Bye, Jacob."

I began the osprey morph and headed back home. Something seemed strange about Ondar. He didn't seem to be concerned about himself at all. He's just barely alive and he's talking to me like it's any old visit between friends. I also didn't like the look of that needle. It seemed to be just life support, but something about it unnerved me. Maybe I was just nervous about what was to come. We had never before deliberately tried to do something this stupid before. We've done some crazy things but this just about topped it.

My house came into view and I demorphed in the barn.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!"

"Hello, Cassie," my mom answered, "it was getting late. Your father and I were getting a bit worried about you.

"You missed dinner," my dad pointed out, "what's left is in the fridge."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," I said. I was still shocked at how easy lying was now, "I'll be back sooner tomorrow."

_If I ever come back from tomorrow…_

I couldn't think like that! We _would_ come back.

I ate dinner without really tasting it. Who could think about food at a time like this? We were all going to embark on a dangerous journey the next day. I said good night to my parents, trying not to imagine it being the last good night I ever said, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

I was in the Yeerk pool, in wolf morph, battling a Hork-Bajir. I lunged for the throat but then thick skin became fur, strength became weakness, and then Ondar spoke.

‹Hello, Animorph. T.O. Ondar is gone now.› He pointed at the syringe on his head. ‹Help me get him back, Cassie, he's gone! _Gone, _GONE!"

Ondar began ripping at his skull, tearing out bits of flesh and fur, all the while screaming, ‹Gone, gone! Your journey is in vain! Do NOT LEAVE!›

* * *

I jerked up. It had been a dream. Gone? What? What did it mean? How was the Andalite gone? Why ad Ondar been ripping his skull apart? It seemed as if he wanted to die. He didn't want to be saved.

I reasoned with myself. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about.

We were going to save Ondar and we were going to come back.

**A. N: What does the dream mean? **_**Will**_** they come back alive? Review!**


End file.
